Confusión del Corazón
by Violet Amethyst
Summary: -Completo- Tomoyo de pronto se da cuenta de que se siente atraída hacia Shaoran... una confusión de sentimientos¿qué pasará? Dejen sus reviews!
1. Prólogo

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Prólogo Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Esta historia empieza justo después del Juicio Final contra Yue. Era de noche.  
  
Una chica algo apresurada, acababa de llegar a su hermosa mansión. Dejando a un lado su cámara de video, levantó el teléfono.  
  
La chica de cabello negro y ojos color lavanda decidió que, para celebrar la captura de todas las cartas Clow,  
  
iba a invitar a Sakura y a Shaoran a su casa y hacerles un pastel.  
  
Primero decidió hablarle a Sakura para invitarla:  
  
-Hola Sakura!  
  
-Hola Tomoyo!  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien, feliz por haber capturado todas las cartas por fin n_n  
  
-Que bueno, me alegro por ti. Por cierto, la razón por la que te llamo  
  
es para invitarte a ti y a Li a mi casa mañana, ¿crees poder venir?  
  
-Pues voy a hacer todo lo posible por ir, pero, ¿para qué vamos a ir ambos?  
  
-Es que quise hacer una especie de celebración para festejar la captura de todas las cartas.  
  
-Pues espero poder ir.  
  
-Mañana me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Claro, buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente, Tomoyo hizo los preparativos para recibir a sus invitados, sólo esperaba la llamada de Sakura para confirmar su visita, ya que Shaoran ya había acordado ir.  
  
Tomoyo estaba arreglándose, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Es Shaoran.  
  
-En seguida te abro la puerta, espera un momento por favor.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Tomoyo se apresuró a ponerse unos listones en su cabello, y después abrió la puerta.  
  
Ahí estaba Shaoran, muy bien vestido, pero con su mismo cabello rebelde.  
  
-Hola Li, gracias por venir.  
  
-Hola Daidouji, al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarme.  
  
-Pasa, por favor.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Una vez sentados en la lujosa estancia, Tomoyo envió a uno de sus sirvientes a traer unos pocos de dulces. Fue entonces que sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Buenas tardes- contestó Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Es que, no voy a poder ir a tu casa, ya que estamos de vacaciones, mi padre decidió invitarnos a mí y a mi hermano a ir a la playa, y nos vamos dentro de media hora.  
  
-Ah, ya veo-respondió algo triste Tomoyo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Tomoyo, pero te prometo que nos veremos en la escuela dentro de unas semanas!-La animó Sakura.  
  
-Está bien, espero que te vaya bien en tus vacaciones! n_n  
  
-Gracias, bye!  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Regresando a la estancia, Tomoyo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en su amiga, cuando de repente se escuchó como que alguien  
  
estaba tomando algo de una mesa, por lo que Tomoyo despertó de  
  
sus pensamientos y fué directamente a la estancia.  
  
Al llegar, vió que Shaoran ya había terminado con los dulces.  
  
-Veo que tienes hambre Li.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, es sólo que no había comido desde ayer.  
  
-No hay problema, es más, ordenaré que traigan el pastel que hice.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Por cierto, Sakura no va a poder venir, debido a que se va a ir de vacaciones.  
  
-Ya veo, así que sólo estaremos nosotros...  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Siempre me ha llamado la atención lo observadora que eres, Daidouji.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Sí, he notado que le prestas mucha atención a Sakura, he notado cómo la ayudas en muchas ocasiones.  
  
-Es que Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y siento la necesidad de cuidar de ella y apoyarla en todo lo que pueda.  
  
-Se ve que la aprecias mucho.  
  
-Pues sí, además, no soy la única que le presta atención a Sakura...  
  
-A qué te refieres?  
  
-Como tú lo dijiste, soy muy observadora, y he notado que últimamente  
  
te has acercado mucho a Sakura...  
  
-No sé de qué hablas!!- Contestó Shaoran, sonrojado.  
  
-Vamos Li, sé que ella te gusta, por más que lo niegues.  
  
-Eso no es...  
  
-Claro que es cierto Li, debes poner en claro tus sentimientos de  
  
una vez, ya que si no aceptas tus sentimientos por ella, sólo  
  
lograrás lastimarte a tí mismo.  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, Shaoran respondió:  
  
-Es cierto, sí me gusta Sakura...  
  
-Lo ves?  
  
-Sí, ¿sabes? he estado pensando que Sakura es muy afortunada.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Por tener una amiga tan buena como tú, tan comprensiva, tan atenta.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Es que es la verdad, son pocos los que tienen una amistad así.  
  
-Pues como te digo, Sakura es mi mejor amiga...  
  
-Sí, pero tú tienes un don que pocos tienen, el de saber escuchar  
  
a los demás...  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto-respondió Tomoyo, ruborizándose un poco.  
  
-Sí lo es, tú siempre estás ahí para los demás, te admiro por eso.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Tomoyo, esta vez ruborizándose toda.  
  
Y así, siguieron platicando lo que a ellos les pareció poco tiempo, cuando en realidad eran las 7 de la noche. En eso, sonó el timbre...  
  
-Quién es?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Soy el mayordomo del joven Shaoran, vengo a recogerlo.  
  
-Está bien, en seguida sale.  
  
-Bien, lo esperaré.  
  
-Vaya que se nos hizo tarde!!-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Espero que nos veamos pronto... es más, por qué no vas a mi casa  
  
esta semana?  
  
-Me encantaría.  
  
-En forma de agradecimiento por haberme invitado.  
  
-Está bien, iré uno de estos días...-Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Bien, nos vemos Daidouji!  
  
-Adiós Li!  
  
Y, tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Tomoyo empezó a sentir algo  
  
que nunca antes había sentido... estaba enamorándose de Shaoran?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que por favor tengan consideración, ya que es mi primer fic. Por favor, dejen reviews! Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	2. Unos sentimientos desconocidos

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 1: Unos sentimientos desconocidos...  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Tomoyo empezó a sentir algo  
  
que nunca antes había sentido, como una sensación de ansiedad,  
  
pero empezó a sonar el teléfono, lo que impidió que Tomoyo  
  
siguiera en ese estado de confusión.  
  
Tomoyo se apresuró a contestar:  
  
-Buenas noches, residencia de la familia Daidouji...  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, soy yo otra vez.  
  
-Hola Sakura- respondió Tomoyo, con la misma alegría de siempre.  
  
-Te quería pedir un favor...  
  
-Claro, lo que quieras.  
  
-Bueno, es que, tuvimos un contratiempo, por lo que todavía no  
  
nos hemos marchado, pero nos vamos en menos de una hora, y te  
  
quería pedir de favor si podrías venir para darte unas cosas a guardar  
  
mientras que estamos fuera...  
  
-Claro Sakura, iré para allá.  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo!  
  
-De nada, para qué son las amigas...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Enseguida Tomoyo llegó a la casa de su amiga, acompañada de sus  
  
guardaespaldas. Se acercó a la puerta y, antes de tocar, salió Sakura:  
  
-Tomoyo!! Qué bueno que llegaste!!  
  
-Hola Sakura!!  
  
-Ven, entra.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Juntas subieron al cuarto de Sakura, donde Kero estaba muy ocupado  
  
jugando un videojuego (como casi siempre)...  
  
-Ay Kero!! dentro de poco nos vamos y tú sigues con eso!!-Dijo Sakura  
  
enfadada.  
  
-Deja que disfrute unos momentos de eso, mientras que me das tus cosas  
  
para que las guarde.- Respondió gentilmente Tomoyo.  
  
-Sí Sakura, hazle caso a Tomoyo, ella sí sabe de estas cosas- dijo un Kero bastante emocionado con el videojuego.  
  
-De acuerdo, mira-le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo, señalándole las tan preciadas  
  
cartas Clow- esto es lo que quiero que guardes...  
  
-Pero Sakura, qué tal si las necesitas? uno nunca sabe...  
  
-Mmm, creo que tienes razón...  
  
-Mejor llévatelas tú.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-No hay nada más que quisieras guardar?  
  
-En realidad no...  
  
-Bueno, entonces, supongo que podemos hablar un poco.  
  
-Claro!-respondió muy alegre Sakura.  
  
Y empezaron a hablar, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse...  
  
-Bueno, cuídate Tomoyo.  
  
-Igualmente, Sakura, y recuerda, me llamas si necesitas algo.  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Nos vemos!  
  
-Adiós, Tomoyo!  
  
Y finalmente se fué, dejando a Tomoyo en la entrada de la casa.  
  
Sus guardaespaldas estaban a punto de llevarla a su casa, pero  
  
Tomoyo quiso permanecer unos momentos en la entrada de la casa, pensando.  
  
Empezó a recordar cuando Sakura le confesó que ella era una Cardcaptor,  
  
cuando conocieron a Shaoran, y empezó a recordar también la plática  
  
de hacía unas horas con Shaoran, y cómo ella se había sentido.  
  
Era un sentimiento muy peculiar, que nunca había sentido antes.  
  
Era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, y sin embargo,  
  
sentía rechazo hacia ese sentimiento. ¿Por qué?  
  
Ésa era la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza todos los días  
  
siguientes. Al despertar, siempre tenía esa sentimiento presente.  
  
No podía pensar en nada más. Pero, por otro lado, cuando se ponía a  
  
pensar, siempre terminaba convenciéndose a sí misma de que Shaoran  
  
era sólo un amigo para ella, y nada más. Pero, entre más lo pensaba,  
  
más insegura se sentía de tener razón...  
  
También se ponía a pensar en cuando Shaoran le confesó que sí le  
  
gustaba Sakura, como ella ya había notado, pero era entonces que se le  
  
venían a la mente todas las palabras dulces que le había dicho  
  
aquella tarde.  
  
Pero, cómo podía estar pensando en Shaoran como algo más? Era algo  
  
fuera de lo común, además, ella sabía que a él le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero, por qué le dolía tanto al pensar en ello? Por qué  
  
seguía sintiéndose así, tan confundida?  
  
Pronto iba a ser viernes y había acordado ir a visitar a Shaoran  
  
porque él la había invitado, pero, qué eran esos sentimientos  
  
desconocidos que Tomoyo sentía hacia Shaoran?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus reviews.  
  
Saludándolos,  
  
Sakura Kat. 


	3. Una visita

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 2: Una visita  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Pronto iba a ser viernes y había acordado ir a visitar a Shaoran  
  
porque él la había invitado, pero, qué eran esos sentimientos  
  
desconocidos que Tomoyo sentía hacia Shaoran, que la ponían más  
  
tensa de lo normal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Por fin, era viernes en la mañana, y Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
Se arregló más bien que nunca, de tal manera que su hermoso cabello  
  
se veía aún más bello, y sus ojos color lavanda brillaban con más  
  
intensidad que antes.  
  
Se puso un vestido color verde, que hacía juego con los listones  
  
que traía en su cabello.  
  
Con las manos algo sudadas y con un profundo suspiro, subió al auto  
  
que la llevaría a casa de Shaoran.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Al llegar, pudo ver detenidamente la casa de Shaoran. Era bastante amplia, pero era sencilla. Al llegar a la entrada, Shaoran le  
  
abrió la puerta:  
  
-Hola Daidouji.  
  
-Ho.. Hola Li...-respondió Tomoyo algo nerviosa por verlo de nuevo.  
  
-Pasa, por favor.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Entrando a la casa, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo bella que era, nunca  
  
la había visto detalladamente. Claro, no era lujosa como su mansión,  
  
pero era lo bastante acogedora como para lograr calmar un poco la  
  
ansiedad de Tomoyo.  
  
-Daidouji...-dijo Shaoran, despertando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ehh, sí?-respondió Tomoyo, algo distraída.  
  
-Siéntate ahí por favor.-señalando un sillón.  
  
-Claro, gracias-dijo Tomoyo, sentándose.  
  
-Bien, gracias por venir a visitarme, Daidouji.  
  
-No, gracias a ti por invitarme...  
  
-Quieres algo de comer?  
  
-No, gracias, ya comí.  
  
-Bien...  
  
-Por cierto Li, tienes muy bonita casa...  
  
-Gracias, Daidouji.  
  
-Llámame Tomoyo.  
  
-Bien Tomoyo,  
  
-Tú llámame Shaoran.  
  
-Bien n_n  
  
-Bueno Tomoyo, como te decía antes, te admiro mucho porque sabes  
  
escuchar a los demás, yo no soy así, aunque me gustaría serlo.  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto-le respondió Tomoyo ruborizada y nerviosa.  
  
-Claro que sí, Tomoyo, eres de las únicas que conozco  
  
que son tan lindas personas como tú.  
  
-Gracias...-contestó Tomoyo, esta vez con la cara color tomate y  
  
evitando verlo directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Pues es la verdad, nadie es tan buena persona como tú, nadie es  
  
más atenta que tú.-Le dijo Shaoran con una expresión de ternura en sus ojos cafés.  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero, eso es porque me gusta ser así con mis amigos.  
  
-Pero yo he notado que con todos te portas igual de dulce, Tomoyo.  
  
-Bu...bueno, es que yo...-tartamudeaba Tomoyo, evitando ver a los ojos  
  
a Shaoran y con las manos sudando.  
  
Y así se pasó el tiempo, y a Tomoyo se le aceleraba cada vez más el  
  
corazón...  
  
Pronto se hizo tarde, y llegaron las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo  
  
a recogerla.  
  
-Enseguida voy-les avisó Tomoyo.  
  
-Bien, supongo que nos veremos pronto, Tomoyo-le dijo Shaoran.  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
-Oye, qué tal si nos vemos uno de estos días en el parque?  
  
para seguir platicando.-propuso Shaoran.  
  
-Claro, me encantaría!-respondió Tomoyo, muy emocionada.  
  
Y así, Tomoyo fue a su casa, con una gran emoción y esperando  
  
que se hiciera miércoles, el día en que vería a Shaoran de nuevo,  
  
pero, por qué Tomoyo estaba en contra de estas emociones que sentía  
  
por Shaoran?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bien, qué les pareció?  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que lean el próximo capítulo. Manden sus reviews!! Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	4. Desesperación y un Misterio

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 3: Desesperación y un Misterio. Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Tomoyo fue a su casa, con una gran emoción y esperando  
  
que se hiciera miércoles, el día en que vería a Shaoran de nuevo,  
  
pero, por qué Tomoyo estaba en contra de estas emociones que sentía  
  
por Shaoran? Eso era lo que se preguntaba ella, mas nunca podía seguir pensando en ello porque le dolía. A pesar de que había acordado ir al parque, y en el fondo sentía la gran emoción de ir, Tomoyo decidió cancelar la salida, porque ya no podía resistir más la sensación de traición hacia su amiga Sakura. Ella era su mejor amiga, no podía sentir algo más que amistad por Shaoran. Simplemente no podía.. o por lo menos eso era de lo que ella trataba de convencerse. Decidió llamar a Sakura para saber cómo estaba. Sakura todavía estaba en sus vacaciones en la playa, estaba en casa de un pariente suyo cuando sonó el teléfono: -¿Bueno?-contestó Sakura. -Sakura, soy yo, Tomoyo! -Hola Tomoyo!! Espera, ¿ocurrió algo malo? -Eh... no, no te preocupes, nada ha cambiado, todo está bien.-respondió Tomoyo muy nerviosa. -Qué bueno, sólo quería asegurarme. -Sí, no te preocupes Sakura. -Bien, ¿cómo has estado Tomoyo? -Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, a ti como te ha ido? -Genial, ahora me tengo que ir, voy a ir a un acuario-respondió alegremente Sakura. -Bien, entonces, nos vemos! -Adiós. Al colgar el teléfono, Tomoyo sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido, y tenía la sensación de haberle mentido a Sakura. -No, no le he mentido, no tengo por qué sentirme como una traicionera, a mí no me gusta nadie.-dijo para sí misma en voz alta, lo bastante alta como para que su mamá la escuchara. -¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo?-le preguntó algo preocupada su madre, Sonomi Daidouji. -De nada mamá, estaba hablando para mí misma, no te preocupes. -Tomoyo, si hay algo que me quieras decir, sólo dímelo, de acuerdo? -Está bien mamá, pero no hay nada que decir. Al decir esto, Tomoyo subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. La habitación de Tomoyo era preciosa: tenía una cama muy grande, un hermoso tocador con un espejo en él, otro espejo de cuerpo completo, una puerta que daba al cuarto de audiovisual, y una ventana que daba a un balcón desde el cual se podía ver la ciudad y la puesta de sol. La habitación estaba decorada de tonos rosas y violetas. La ventana tenía unas bellísimas cortinas transparentes y rosas, y una ligera brisa hacía que éstas se movieran un poco. Tomoyo se soltó el cabello, de tal forma que los rizos le llegaban un poco más bajo que la cintura. Se cambió y se puso un hermoso vestido color rosa. Se sentó en su cama, y se puso a pensar. Pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Estaba muy melancólica. No sabía ni qué era lo que en verdad sentía. Era toda una confusión de sentimientos: lo que sentía por Shaoran, lo que sentía al hablar con Sakura. no quería traicionar a su amiga, pero tampoco podía resistir el impulso de tener cerca de ella a Shaoran. Sentía ardor en el pecho, cada vez que pensaba en Shaoran, sentía que su corazón latía mucho más aprisa, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía un dolor indescriptible con palabras porque sentía que, al querer a Shaoran, le hacía daño a su mejor amiga. Lo peor de todo era que ella ya sabía que Shaoran quería a Sakura, es decir, aunque no le importara el dolor, su amor con Shaoran nunca iba a poder ser posible. -¿Por qué a mí?-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.- siempre soy yo la que apoya a los demás, siempre soy yo la que los ayuda, pero, es que, ¡no es justo! Yo nunca tengo a alguien que me apoye tanto como yo apoyo a los demás, y cuando por fin me gusta alguien, a ese alguien le gusta mi mejor amiga! Simplemente no es justo! -dijo Tomoyo, esta vez llorando desconsoladamente.-y, lo más probable, es que a Sakura después le guste Shaoran!!-dijo Tomoyo, llorando frenéticamente. Tenía ganas de sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, de expulsarlo, y ya nunca más saber de ello. Era como si, todo lo que sentía dentro de su alma, lo quisiera decir, aunque fuera a ella misma, pero soltarlo, no retenerlo ni un solo minuto más. Cuando empezó a atardecer, Tomoyo ya se había calmado. Decidió calmarse porque su mamá le gritó desde el piso de abajo que si estaba bien, y eso la forzó a serenarse. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, donde el suave viento que corría secó sus mejillas que aún estaban empapadas de lágrimas. Salió al balcón, donde vio cómo se ocultaba el sol, el cual con sus últimos rayos de luz iluminaba las nubes de diferentes colores. Viendo aquel bello espectáculo, sonrió por primera vez en ese día. Lo que Tomoyo no sabía era que, desde el techo de la casa de enfrente, estaba alguien vigilándola.  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que manden sus reviews! Por cierto, agradecimiento a: Engel Hope: no te preocupes, estaré poniéndole nuevos chapters seguido, y gracias! Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	5. Más de una Sorpresa

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 4: Más de una sorpresa. Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Viendo aquel bello espectáculo, Tomoyo sonrió por primera vez en ese día. Lo que Tomoyo no sabía era que, desde el techo de la casa de enfrente, estaba alguien vigilándola. Mientras el viento hacía que sus hermosos rizos se movieran, Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba afuera. esa sensación la llevó hacia su bello jardín. El patio era gigantesco, tenía flores de todos los tipos, y árboles que hacían que se viera muy fresco. En el medio había una fuente de agua con una gran estatua. Al salir, Tomoyo vio, a lo lejos, algo en el suelo. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era un pañuelo color azul. Lo levantó, y se preguntó a sí misma de quién podría ser. Como todavía tenía los ojos humedecidos y ligeramente rojos por llorar, usó el pañuelo para limpiar sus ojos color lavanda. Al acercar el pañuelo a su cara, se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido de un hombre, ya que olía a loción de caballero. -¿Quién pudo haber sido?-se preguntó pocos momentos después.-debió haber sido alguien muy rápido para dejar el pañuelo e irse inmediatamente. no hay ningún hombre que yo conozca que pudiera haber sido, a excepción de Shaoran, pero, es imposible, ya que, para empezar, él ama a Sakura, nunca estaría espiándome a mí, además, aunque tenga poderes, no es tan rápido y ágil como para salir tan.Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase, porque su mamá salió para ver qué era lo que ocurría. -¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo?-preguntó con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en su rostro. -Nada mamá, solo reflexionaba por unos momentos.-le respondió Tomoyo, tratando de ocultar su rostro y limpiándolo rápidamente con el pañuelo. -Bueno, pero, no salgas vestida así y menos a estas horas, ya que puedes resfriarte. -Está bien mamá. Después de esto, Tomoyo regresó a su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, ya que se había hecho de noche. Abrió las cortinas, dejando que los rayos de luz de luna entraran. Tomoyo se recostó en su cama, y colocó el pañuelo a un lado de ella. El solo pensamiento de que alguien se interesara en ella era emocionante. Por otro lado, ella sabía que alguien la había estado espiando en la intimidad de su casa, por lo que se sentía algo incómoda. -Sea quien sea, me alegro de que alguien por fin se interesara en mí. Y, con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando el pañuelo, quedó dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente, Tomoyo decidió que iría a la escuela para inscribirse en el coro de la escuela de nuevo este año. A ella le fascinaba cantar, por lo que era una de las mejores. Al llegar a la escuela, dejó salir un profundo suspiro, y se dirigió al salón de los maestros, donde debía estar su maestra de música. Iba por los pasillos de la escuela, caminando con sus cuadernos bajo el brazo, pensando todavía en el pañuelo que encontró en su jardín, cuando de repente se topó con alguien. Al chocar, todos los cuadernos de Tomoyo cayeron al suelo. -Ayy, lo siento mucho! No vi por dónde iba, soy una despistada, por favor disculpe-se apresuró Tomoyo a decir. -No, la culpa es mía, lo siento.-le respondió una voz masculina. Tomoyo, al abrir los ojos, vio a un joven de su edad, con cabello negro azulado, usaba lentes, y tenía unos ojos color azul profundo como el mar. Al verlo, ella se quedó perpleja, pero, en seguida se repuso y empezó a levantar sus cuadernos. -A ver, permíteme ayudarte con eso.-le dijo el joven. -No, no te preocupes, puedo levantarlos. Entre los dos levantaron todos los papeles y cuadernos que habían caído al suelo. -¿Eres nuevo?-le preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad. -Sí, vengo de Inglaterra, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa.-le respondió. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.-le dijo, dándole la mano. -Mucho gusto de conocerte, Daidouji. -Bien, y qué es lo que te trajo a Japón? -Pues, tengo unos asuntos que hacer por aquí. -Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí. -Gracias, y créeme que la voy a disfrutar-le respondió viéndola a los ojos. Esto hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara un poco al ver esos ojos tan penetrantes, pero, enseguida se recuperó. -Bueno, hasta luego!-se despidió Tomoyo. -Nos vemos!-respondió Eriol.-Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.comentó en voz baja. Así, cada quien se fue a una diferente dirección. Tomoyo llegó al salón de maestros, donde se inscribió para el coro. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a ver a Eriol. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba volver a verlo. Después de unos momentos, Tomoyo regresó a su casa. Iba entrando, cuando una de las sirvientes se le acercó y la llamó. -Señorita, le acaba de llegar esto. -¿A mí?-respondió muy sorprendida Tomoyo. -Sí, fue entregado hoy por la mañana, cuando se acababa de ir usted. -Bien gracias.-dijo Tomoyo, y fue con la sirviente para recibir el regalo. Era un precioso ramo de violetas, muy perfumadas, y estaban frescas como el amanecer. -No tiene nota.-dijo Tomoyo, decepcionada. La curiosidad la mataba, quería saber quién era el que estaba haciendo esto.-Qué raro. espero que Sakura llegue pronto, para contarle todo y saber qué piensa ella.-se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba el bello ramo que tenía en sus brazos. Puso el ramo en un florero sobre su tocador, y se puso a marcar el teléfono de Sakura. -Bueno? -Hola Sakura! -Hola Tomoyo! -¿Cuándo vas a volver? -De hecho estoy en el camino de vuelta a casa. -Ayy qué bueno! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!-le dijo muy emocionada Tomoyo. -Sí, pero, lo más probable es que llegue muy tarde. -Si quieres ven a mi casa mañana, para poder hablar. -Claro, sería genial! -Entonces, nos vemos mañana! -Adiós! Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y fue a la estancia. Era una habitación enorme, con muebles acolchonados y unos bellos cuadros en las paredes del cuarto. Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los muebles y se puso a leer un libro. En eso, sonó el teléfono. -Bueno? Habla a la residencia Daidouji. Al decir esto, la persona que llamó colgó el teléfono. -Qué raro. ¿quién pudo haber sido?-dijo para sí misma Tomoyo.-y por qué estarán pasando tantas cosas que tienen que ver conmigo? Esto ya es demasiado extraño. Entonces Tomoyo empezó a sentir una gran confusión y mezcla de sentimientos. -Primero, me entero de que me gusta Shaoran, luego, encuentro un pañuelo y me entero de que alguien me estuvo espiando al mismo tiempo, después, me encuentro con un chico que, a pesar de que lo acabo de conocer, siento como si me atrajera. y después de eso alguien me envía un ramo! No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando!! Ya ni yo misma me entiendo.-dijo algo desesperada Tomoyo. Regresó a su habitación para despejar su mente. Decidió cambiarse con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas. El vestido era hermoso, era de manga larga y le dejaba descubiertos los hombros. Se arregló sus bellos rizos con un listón blanco, de tal forma que se veía el listón, pero con el cabello suelto. Se levantó y salió de nuevo al balcón. Esta vez, hacía mucho viento, y sus rizos se movían a favor de la dirección del viento, lo que hacía que se viera como un ángel. El solo hecho de verla así de hermosa, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido..  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que manden sus reviews! Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	6. Mezcla de Sentimientos

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 5: Mezcla de Sentimientos. Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó y salió de nuevo al balcón. Esta vez, hacía mucho viento, y sus rizos se movían a favor de la dirección del viento, lo que hacía que se viera como un ángel. El solo hecho de verla así de hermosa, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, pero sabía que no debería estar en ese lugar a ésas horas, por lo que decidió irse. Tomoyo sintió que alguien la estaba observando en ese momento, y sintió un poco de miedo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una de las sirvientas la detuvo explicándole que ya era muy tarde y que mañana se tendría que levantar temprano. -Está bien, me iré a acostar.-dijo Tomoyo, dejando salir un suspiro. Tomoyo subió de nuevo las escaleras, algo cansada por todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama para dormir. Dio una última mirada al hermoso ramo de flores en su tocador, y se quedó profundamente dormida. -Se ve tranquila incluso cuando duerme. y, diciendo esto, se marchó, dejando que por la ventana entrara un ligero viento. Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se preparó para recibir a su mejor amiga. Se puso un vestido color azul rey, unos guantes y un moño que le hacía juego en el cabello. Se hizo una trenza y se vio al espejo. Se veía preciosa. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la sala. En unos minutos más, llegó Sakura. -Tomoyo!!-gritó Sakura con felicidad. -Sakura!-gritó Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura. -Te extrañé mucho Tomoyo! -Yo también amiga. -Dime, cómo has estado? Qué has hecho? -Muy bien, y pues he.. -De qué era lo que me ibas a comentar? -Pues, son varias cosas. -Adelante, tengo todo el tiempo disponible. -Pues.-empezó Tomoyo.- para empezar.-se detuvo y dudó en decirle lo de Shaoran, pero al final decidió que no-últimamente he sentido que alguien me está espiando, pero se va en cuanto yo me asomo a ver si hay alguien. -Qué raro. -Sí, pero eso no es todo, me encontré este pañuelo azul en el jardín-dijo mostrándole el pañuelo a Sakura.-y mira-le dijo, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a su habitación. -Vaya!!-gritó Sakura al entrar al cuarto y ver el ramo. -Es a esto a lo que me refería. Ni siquiera sé quién me lo envió ni nada. -Están bellísimas!, pero, dices que no sabes de quién son? -Sí, aparte, he estado recibiendo llamadas y me cuelgan en cuanto contesto. -Qué raro es todo esto.pero, sin duda, tu admirador te conoce muy bien Tomoyo! Sabe qué flores te gustan! -Pues sí pero.-dijo pensativa Tomoyo. -Vamos Tomoyo! Deberías alegrarte por estas cosas! No es común que alguien mande cosas a casa de una.. Además, esto quiere decir que quizás le gustas a alguien!-dijo muy alegremente Sakura. -Tienes razón Sakura, debo tomar esto un poco más a la ligera.-dijo sonriente Tomoyo. -Bien, pues, sucedió algo más mientras no estaba? -Mmm. ah sí!, no lo recordaba, un chico llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa entrará a nuestra escuela, pero no sé en qué clase. -Sí? -Sí, parece ser un chico amable. -Espero conocerlo pronto. -Sí. y a ti cómo te fue? -Muy bien, mi papá nos llevó a varios lugares que nunca había visitado. -Qué bueno! -Sí, pues, veo que tú también te la pasaste bien mientras no estuve-dijo Sakura, viendo el ramo. -No me molestes Sakura! Y así platicaron toda la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora de comer. -Es hora de irme Tomoyo. -Está bien Sakura, nos vemos luego! -Sí, hasta luego! -Bye. -Adiós. Tomoyo le cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa, encontró una rosa blanca en la ventana. Se acercó y la recogió. Se sonrojó al pensar que un admirador se la había mandado. -Esto me está volviendo loca! Tengo que regresar al colegio para averiguar quién es el que está haciendo todo esto.-tomó la rosa y la puso junto con el ramo de violetas.-pero.por otro lado..también quiero entrar a la escuela para ver a Shaoran.sé que no debería quererlo pero.no lo puedo evitar, es demasiado lindo y bueno conmigo.el problema es que a él le gusta Sakura, mi mejor amiga.no puedo amar a alguien que no me corresponde con el mismo sentimiento.simplemente no.-dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.-no puedo, no debo, además, alguien más se está interesando en mí.a quién trato de engañar?! No puedo dejar de querer a Shaoran!-al decir esto, sus ojos color lavanda dejaron caer una lágrima cristalina. Volteó a ver su reloj y vio la hora que era. -Ya es tarde, mejor me apresuro a ir a la escuela para ensayar con el coro. (Las clases de coro empezaban una semana antes de las clases escolares.) Tomoyo recogió sus cuadernos y fue al auto acompañada por sus guardaespaldas. Cuando llegó a la escuela, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse ahí mismo con Shaoran. -Hola Tomoyo!-la saludó alegremente. -Ho.hola Shaoran.-le respondió titubeando Tomoyo. -Cómo has estado? -Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tú? -Bien, y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? -Vengo a coro. -Ah, ya veo, yo vengo para ver qué materias nos tocarán este año y conseguir los libros. -Está muy bien.-dijo Tomoyo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. -Bueno, nos vemos! -Adiós! Cuando Shaoran ya estaba muy lejos, y Tomoyo sola, empezó a pensar. -Me está latiendo mucho más rápido el corazón.y siento como si quisiera estar con él siempre.quisiera no tener que despedirme de él, como siempre.- miró al suelo para que nadie la viera ruborizándose.-no debo estar pensando en él... A él le gusta Sakura, y eso yo no lo puedo evitar o cambiar.-pero la música de un piano la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a la ventana de donde provenía la música y para su sorpresa vio a Hiraguizawa tocando el piano. Decidió entrar al salón para escuchar bien la música. Al entrar, Eriol dejó de tocar el piano. -Por favor continúa, que mi presencia no interrumpa.-le dijo Tomoyo. -Como tú digas.-le respondió Eriol. Prosiguió con su pieza, y Tomoyo se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a cantar, lo que mejor sabía hacer. Al principio Eriol se sorprendió un poco, pero después continuó sin decir nada. Al finalizar, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se habían detenido para escuchar aquella hermosa canción, pero volvieron a sus negocios. -Tocas muy bien, Hiraguizawa.-lo felicitó Tomoyo. -Gracias Daidouji, tu tienes una voz muy hermosa.-le dijo sonriéndole. -Gracias.-le respondió Tomoyo un poco sonrojada. -Estás en coro? -Sí, es a eso a lo que vengo. -Qué bueno! Yo voy a tocar el piano también en el coro. -Genial! Entonces llegaron la maestra y los demás alumnos, interrumpiendo su plática. Al finalizar la clase, Tomoyo estaba ahora aún más confundida que antes. Sí, aceptaba el hecho de que le gustara Shaoran pero.también le estaba gustando Eriol. a quién es al que de verdad quiere?  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus comentarios a la comunidad. Por cierto, muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones que me han mandado! En verdad las aprecio mucho, pues me ayudan a querer seguirle. Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	7. Un Cristal Amatista

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 6: Un Cristal Amatista Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, Tomoyo estaba ahora aún más confundida que antes. Sí, aceptaba el hecho de que le gustara Shaoran pero.también le estaba gustando Eriol. a quién es al que de verdad quiere?  
  
Esta pregunta permanecía en la mente de Tomoyo cuando volvía a su casa. Al llegar a su casa, volvió a ver algo tirado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué será?-se preguntó mientras que sus guardaespaldas subían de nuevo al auto. Se despidió de ellas e hizo como si entrara a la casa, hasta que vio que el auto estaba lejos, se acercó a donde estaba aquel objeto que destellaba reflejos violáceos. Lo levantó y observó el cristal que tenía ante sus ojos. Era un cristal amatista, y tenía la forma de un cristal místico. Era hermoso. Quien fuese que lo hubiera dejado en su jardín debió haber sido muy descuidado. Lo recogió y se lo llevó a su habitación. Buscó en uno de sus alhajeros alguna especie de collar o cordel para colgar la amatista. Encontró uno violeta que le hacía juego. Ya puesto el dije, se puso el collar. Al momento de ponérselo, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, y por unos breves instantes tuvo la sensación de que alguien tenía la mirada fija en ella.  
  
-Hay alguien ahí?-se atrevió a preguntar Tomoyo. -Muéstrate.-pero, así de rápido como había llegado, la sensación se fue. Tomoyo quedó algo confundida, pero decidió no preocuparse mucho por ello. -Calma, Tomoyo, es sólo tu imaginación, después de todo, estoy muy cansada.- diciendo esto, se tiró a la cama. Pasaron dos horas y Tomoyo se quedó profundamente dormida. Era un cuarto oscuro, muy frío. Tomoyo se vio a sí misma reflejada en el suelo, que estaba congelado. Al verse, se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba un largo vestido negro, que le llegaba a los tobillos y el collar amatista que había encontrado ese día. Sus bellos rizos estaban sueltos, y sus ojos violáceos reflejaban temor. Empezó a caminar, ya que de lo contrario, se moriría de frío. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde iba. De pronto, se sintió perdida, sin nadie que la ayudara, sola en ese extraño mundo. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-decía Tomoyo al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿por qué estoy sola en este horrible lugar?-al decir estas palabras, Tomoyo sintió de nuevo esos ojos que la observaban. Volteó hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver a una figura que tenía en sus manos algún tipo de espada, fue entonces que se vio una luz que iluminó la habitación. Tomoyo se asombró al ver que la figura era Shaoran. Shaoran la observaba con mirada fría, como si la despreciara. Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho, y sintió pánico al ver que Shaoran se lanzaba a atacarla. Cerró los ojos para no ver su destino, pero no sintió dolor alguno., sólo sintió unos cálidos brazos que la sostenían. Abrió los ojos y. -Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Despierta hija!-le gritaba desesperadamente Sonomi. -¿Qué pasa?-despertó algo cansada Tomoyo. -Ven acá Tomoyo, no avances más!-le seguía gritando su madre. -Por.?-estaba a punto de terminar, cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer del balcón de su habitación. Con pánico, bajó rápidamente de ahí y cayó en los brazos de su madre. -¿Qué soñabas Tomoyo? Me tenías tan preocupada.pensé que.- su mamá no pudo continuar porque empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. -Calma, mamá.es sólo que.soñé algo tan raro.-se detuvo Tomoyo, y decidió no contarle respecto al sueño a su madre, ya que la preocuparía más.-pero no tiene importancia-finalizó Tomoyo. -Hija, estás sudando frío y estás temblando! Mejor llamaré a. -No mamá, no es necesario que te molestes, estoy bien.-la tranquilizó Tomoyo. -Bien-dijo su madre limpiándose el rostro-entonces, te dejo. Tengo que ir a una junta muy importante. Como todavía no es noche, no te duermas.-le aconsejó Sonomi a su hija. -Está bien mamá, voy a leer un libro, o quizá salga a dar un paseo. -Muy bien Tomoyo, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.-se despidió su mamá. -Adiós. Una vez que su madre salió de la mansión, Tomoyo se dispuso a leer un libro.o por lo menos eso era lo que trataba de hacer, pues su mente no dejaba de recordar aquel sueño tan extraño. Miró de nuevo la amatista que llevaba por dije. Se quedó observándola un rato, hasta que trató de convencerse a sí misma de que ese sueño era nada más que eso: un sueño. Ella no poseía poderes mágicos como para tener sueños proféticos, sólo Sakura y Shaoran podían. -Creo que será mejor que salga de aquí para despejar un poco mi mente.-se dijo para sí misma. Así, salió de la lujosa mansión para liberarse de los fastidiosos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Fue al parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Al salir, respiró el fresco aroma de la tarde. Niños estaban corriendo en el parque, algunos pájaros tomaban agua de una fuente del parque, mientras que Tomoyo se limitó a sentarse en una de las bancas que había. Se sentó ahí, observando a la demás gente que había a su alrededor, sin hacer nada. El viento que soplaba esa tarde hacía que Tomoyo se calmara. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, cuando de repente alguien la tomó por sorpresa tocándole el hombro. Tomoyo reaccionó y volteó inmediatamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era Shaoran. -Hola Tomoyo!-la saludó alegremente. -Sha.Shaoran.hola.-titubeó Tomoyo. -Cómo estás? -Muy bien, gracias-le respondió, poniendo una de sus sonrisas falsas en su rostro. -Me alegro, y, dime, qué haces aquí? No se supondría que estarías con-se sonrojó un poco-Sa.kura..? -No, vine para despejar un poco mi mente, y pues Sakura normalmente a estas horas está ocupada.-mintió Tomoyo. -Ah, ya veo. -Y tú qué haces aquí?-le preguntó algo sonrojada Tomoyo. -Vine a dar un paseo.. Te importa si te acompaño Tomoyo? Después de todo, cancelaste una de tus visitas.-le comentó Shaoran. -No. no me molesta.. Qué me querías decir?-preguntó Tomoyo para desviarse y evadir del tema de la cancelada de la visita. -Pues. no sé si debería confesarle a Sakura mis sentimientos hacia ella. -Ah..-dijo Tomoyo, algo decepcionada.-si no se los confiesas, nunca se enterará, tú bien sabes que es muy despistada, y nunca sabrás si ella te corresponde si no le dices. -Pero.. Es que ella quiere a Yukito.si le confieso mis sentimientos, la haría sentirse mal y confundida.y me duele verla así. Tomoyo se quedó pensando en lo último que Shaoran había dicho. Era cierto, Sakura quería a Yukito. -Pero, de todas formas, debes decirle lo que sientes a Sakura, y estoy segura de que, tarde o temprano, ella te corresponderá de alguna forma. -Gracias Tomoyo, en verdad eres una persona muy atenta y comprensiva, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte como amiga.-le dijo Shaoran con una mirada tierna en sus ojos color café. -Sí, como amigos.-se quedó Tomoyo, mirando al suelo para que Shaoran no viera sus ojos tristes y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por los cumplidos. -Por cierto, has visto al joven inglés, Hiraguizawa? -Sí, se ve que es una persona agradable.-le contestó Tomoyo. -Pues parece que va a estar en nuestra clase. -En serio?-le preguntó Tomoyo con algo de alegría. -Sí, pero. por qué te alegras tanto? -Yo? No estoy alegrándome.-dijo Tomoyo roja. -Está bien..-dijo Shaoran desconfiado. -En serio.bueno.por cierto, qué piensas de esto Shaoran?-le preguntó Tomoyo enseñándole la amatista. -Oye! Dónde encontraste esto? -Lo encontré tirado en mi jardín. -Qué raro.normalmente uno de éstos no se encuentra tan fácilmente. alguien debió haberlo perdido o. quisieron dañarte a propósito. -¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Tomoyo algo asustada. -Primero déjame averiguar bien sobre esto, ya que me paree extraño que un cristal así se encuentre en Japón en primer lugar. -Está bien y..te agradezco que te preocupes por mi Shaoran.-le dijo Tomoyo colorada como un tomate. -No te preocupes Tomoyo, para eso están los amigos.-le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Gracias.-le dijo Tomoyo, aún sonrojada y nerviosa. -Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, debo irme.pero, mañana te llamo en la mañana, investigaré lo más que pueda sobre esto.-le aseguró Shaoran. -Está bien, nos vemos después! -Hasta luego. Así, cada quien se fue en diferente dirección, y Tomoyo se sentía acalorada y con miedo a la vez. -¿Qué habrá querido decir Shaoran con eso? Me preocupa..qué es lo que tendrá de malo este bello dije? Tan bonito que está. no creo que pase algo malo si me lo dejo puesto unos días.. Caminando de regreso a casa, se sentía muy cansada de nuevo. Todas las emociones y sentimientos que sentía al mismo tiempo la estaban molestando. Sólo quería estar en paz, sola, libre de todos los pensamientos confusos que tenía en su cabeza. El sueño tan extraño la perturbaba a cada momento, y, a pesar de que Shaoran estaba averiguando sobre él, tenía mucho miedo de que se hiciera realidad. -Yo no tengo poderes.es imposible que sea un sueño profético. o sí?  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que me manden sus comentarios a la comunidad. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me enviaron felicitaciones, eso me alegra el día! n_n Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	8. El Sueño

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 7: El Sueño Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
El sueño de Tomoyo la perturbaba a cada momento, y, a pesar de que Shaoran estaba averiguando sobre él, tenía mucho miedo de que se hiciera realidad. -Yo no tengo poderes.es imposible que sea un sueño profético. o sí? Cuando llegó a su casa, se recostó en un sillón de la sala y cerró los ojos. La habitación estaba más fría y oscura que antes. Ella estaba con el mismo traje negro, y estaba descalza. El cristal, sin embargo, brillaba con intensidad con una luz amatista. -Otra vez.estoy en el mismo lugar.pero, la amatista está brillando.esto me da miedo.como quisiera no estar sola, como siempre.-dijo Tomoyo temblando de frío y miedo a la vez. -quizás el culpable de esto sea el collar.- Tomoyo, diciendo esto, intentó quitarse el collar, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que no se lo pudo quitar.-pero qué es lo que está pasando?! Por qué no me puedo quitar esta cosa?!-intentó de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. El collar simplemente seguía ahí.-Rayos.-empezó a caminar, ya que no tuvo otra opción. Al ir avanzando, podía sentir cómo sus pies se enfriaban cada vez más. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: Shaoran con una expresión fría en el rostro y con la espada en la mano. Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil al verlo, pero decidió hablarle para saber qué era lo que pasaba. -Shaoran, dime, qué es lo que te sucede? Acaso estás enojado conmigo?-pero Shaoran no le respondió. - Por qué estamos aquí?-Silencio. -Por qué me miras así Shaoran?! Respóndeme!-le gritó Tomoyo, desesperada, pero Shaoran parecía ignorarla. Entonces la atacó, tal y como en el sueño anterior, sólo que esta vez, no sintió que alguien la salvaba, al contrario, sintió un ardor tremendo en el pecho, y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, y sintió como su rostro se golpeaba contra el piso congelado. Tomoyo despertó, sudando frío y temblando. Volteó a su alrededor, y encontró un reloj que marcaba las 2 de la mañana. Empezó a llorar. Tenía mucho miedo, como nunca antes en su vida, pero, no podía decírselo a nadie. Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido en su sueño, el collar que no se pudo quitar. Corrió hacia su habitación, prendió la luz, y se miró al espejo. Aún llevaba el vestido azul y la trenza en su cabello, y aquel collar amatista. Desesperadamente, Tomoyo intentó quitarse el collar, pero, tal y como en su horrible sueño, no pudo quitárselo. -Esto no me puede estar pasando.-dijo silenciosamente Tomoyo. Con algo de miedo por volver a soñar lo mismo, Tomoyo se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.  
  
Al día siguiente, la frescura de la mañana se podía sentir al instante. Los rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana tocaron la pálida y suave piel de Tomoyo. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos color lavanda, mientras se despertaba. Se levantó y se cambió. Se puso un vestido color blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas, se dejó su largo y hermoso cabello suelto y bajó las escaleras. Mientras las bajaba, intentó quitarse el collar de nuevo, pero no pudo. Frustrada, entró a la cocina para desayunar. Como casi siempre, su mamá ya se había ido a trabajar, dejándola a ella sola. Suspiró con decepción y se dispuso a desayunar. Una vez llena, fue a la estancia. Sonó el teléfono. -Residencia Daidouji, habla Tomoyo. -Tomoyo? Soy Shaoran. -Shaoran!-se sorprendió Tomoyo. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y se sonrojó. -Anoche investigué todo lo que pude sobre el cristal.-le dijo seriamente. -Y qué encontraste? -Necesito ver de nuevo el cristal, para estar seguro de lo que encontré. -Es decir.que quieres que nos veamos?-preguntó nerviosamente Tomoyo. -Pues sí, necesito estar seguro de esto. -Bien entonces.qué tal si nos vemos en el parque pingüino? -Me parece bien, nos vemos ahí dentro de una hora pues. -Ok, bye! -Adiós. Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se quedó algo pensativa. Empezó a recordar el sueño, cómo había cambiado tan drásticamente. Dudó si decirle aquello a Shaoran, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Decidió esperar a que le dijera lo que había investigado. Con el solo pensamiento de que iba a ver de nuevo a Shaoran, se puso roja y tensa. Sacudió su cabeza para liberar su mente de él, pero no pudo. Entonces recordó a Sakura, y se sintió mal. -No debería estar enamorada de él. mi amiga. él sólo la quiere a ella. Después de que pasó una hora, Tomoyo fue al parque pingüino. Sus guardaespaldas la dejaron y se fueron enseguida. Al llegar, vio que Shaoran se acercaba a lo lejos. -Hola Tomoyo. -Hola Shaoran.-saludó Tomoyo algo tensa. -A ver, déjame ver el collar. Shaoran se acercó a ver el collar, lo que hizo que sus rostros se encontraran muy cerca. Tomoyo se sonrojó mucho, pero trató de disimularlo. -Tal y lo que me temía Tomoyo.-dijo seriamente Shaoran. -¿Qué pasa? -Trataré de explicarte.verás, investigué entre los antiguos escritos de Clow que mi madre guarda, y encontré un tipo de escrito que decía que existía un cristal capaz de liberar poderes oscuros y desconocidos, y que aquel que se lo ponga no podrá quitárselo, a menos que sea con una magia muy poderosa. El cristal poco a poco va haciendo que su portador se vuelva más débil, atraído por la magia oscura, o darle capacidades mágicas, dependiendo de la persona. Eso es lo que decía el escrito. Te pasó algo ayer? Algo fuera de lo normal? Tomoyo dudó de nuevo en decirle lo del sueño, pero después de pensarlo, le contó todo. -Quieres decir que en tu sueño. yo te ataco?-preguntó sorprendido Shaoran. -Sí.en uno de mis sueños, alguien, no sé quién, me salva de ti, pero, en el segundo.solo siento que me mareo y mucho ardor en el pecho. -Según lo que encontré, los sueños que se tienen mientras se usa el cristal, son premoniciones. es decir, son sueños proféticos pero. yo no te atacaría nomás porque sí.y me dices que es en un lugar muy frío.simplemente no comprendo.-dijo confundido Shaoran. -Lo sé, y Shaoran, tengo miedo de que mis sueños se hagan realidad. -No te preocupes, te prometo que le hallaremos una solución a esto, creo que investigaré más sobre el cristal, ya que sé cuál es para seguir buscando. -Gracias Shaoran, pero si quieres yo busco. -No, está bien, de todas formas, mi madre es la que tiene los escritos. -Tienes razón.gracias por todo.-le dijo Tomoyo. -De nada.-le contestó Shaoran, sonriéndole, lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara. -Pero.me dijiste que sólo aquel con grandes poderes puede quitarme el collar, verdad? -Sí, tiene que ser alguien con grandes poderes, y yo no tengo tantos, ya ves. Yue me derrotó en el juicio final. -Pero.cómo le hago, si tú eres el único chico que conozco que tiene poderes! -Lo sé.ese es otro problema. -Crees que Sakura sea capaz de quitármelo? -No lo sé.sus poderes no son tan fuertes aún, pero si quieres pídele que lo intente. Shaoran se sonrojó un poco al recordar a Sakura, y Tomoyo, al notarlo, se puso más triste. -Quizás sea hora de que me vaya.-dijo súbitamente Tomoyo. -Pero. -Ya es tarde.-empezó a decir Tomoyo con la mirada en el suelo y conteniendo las lágrimas. -De acuerdo.te llamo si encuentro algo?-le preguntó algo preocupado Shaoran. -No es necesario.-le respondió secamente Tomoyo y se fue corriendo.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo estaba lo suficientemente lejos del parque pingüino, empezó a llorar. -Por qué reaccioné así?! Qué es lo que me está pasando?! Yo sé que a Shaoran le gusta Sakura, no tenía por qué hacer eso.-gritó Tomoyo. No podía contenerlo ni un momento más. Empezó a llorar, y con eso supo qué era lo que tenía. Celos. Estaba celosa de Sakura. Ella era la que tenía poderes fuertes, Shaoran la quería a ella. Tomoyo quería mucho a Sakura, después de todo, era su mejor amiga y su prima segunda. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Con los ojos aún empañados con lágrimas, buscó algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola, sin que pasara nada como en su casa. Vio un pequeño parque, el cual daba la sensación de paz. El parque estaba muy bonito: tenía un estanque en el centro, y muchos árboles de flor de ciruela alrededor. Había muy pocas personas, y encontró una banca vacía. Tomoyo se sentó y se quedó observando los bellos pájaros que se acercaban al estanque para beber un poco de agua. Sobre ella caían algunos pétalos de flor de ciruelo. Disfrutó de lo tranquilo de aquel parque.cerró los ojos y, sin poder hacer nada contra ello, se quedó dormida. Frío. Mucho frío. Eso era lo único que Tomoyo sentía. Se levantó y se vio a sí misma en el mismo sueño. Decidió avanzar, ya que se congelaría si se quedaba ahí. El vestido, negro y largo, se movía a su paso al caminar, al igual que sus largos rizos sueltos. Entonces lo vio. Shaoran, con la misma espada en su mano y mirándola de manera fría. Solo que había una diferencia esta vez: no estaba totalmente oscuro. Tomoyo pudo por fin ver cómo se veía Shaoran. Él llevaba una camisa negra, pantalón negro que le hacía juego y que contrastaba con su pálida piel. El joven chino tenía el mismo cabello despeinado, pero.había algo diferente en él.se veía.mayor. Sí, su aspecto ya no era el de un niño, como siempre, sino que se veía como un joven de 15 años. Tomoyo despertó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Shaoran. La miró a los ojos, pero después miró aquel objeto que ella portaba en su cuello fijamente. Ella miró a la misma dirección, y vio su cristal amatista. Éste despedía una luz violácea, pero Tomoyo seguía sin saber la razón. Lo volvió a mirar, y notó que se puso en posición de ataque. Tomoyo sintió pánico. Shaoran se lanzó para atacarla con su espada, y Tomoyo cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto. Sin embargo, tal y como en su primer sueño, no sintió dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos, y se vio a sí misma envuelta en un aura azul, al mismo tiempo que alguien la sostenía. Volteó hacia atrás para ver quién era, y justo en ese momento, despertó. -Estás bien?-le preguntaba una voz masculina. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos color lavanda con debilidad, para encontrarse con unos ojos color índigo. -Sí, no se preocupe, estoy.Hiraguizawa?-le preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo. -Daidouji, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, aunque.estás sudando frío, soñaste algo que te asustó? -No, no es nada, siempre despierto sudando frío.-trató de convencerlo Tomoyo con una sonrisa falsa. Eriol pudo ver a través de su expresión. -No, no me puedes engañar Daidouji, sucede algo malo?-le preguntó con preocupación. -No, de verdad, estoy bien.debo irme, nos vemos en coro Hiraguizawa!-se despidió y se fue rápidamente. -Ese collar.me parece conocido.-dijo para sí mismo Eriol-  
  
-Ese sueño.cada vez puedo ver más detalles.cada vez es diferente.-Tomoyo estaba de camino a casa. Tomó el camino largo para darse oportunidad de estar sola.y despierta. -Todo esto me preocupa.-dijo jugando con el collar nerviosamente. "El escrito decía que existía un cristal capaz de liberar poderes oscuros y desconocidos, y que aquel que se lo ponga no podrá quitárselo, a menos que sea con una magia muy poderosa. El cristal poco a poco va haciendo que su portador se vuelva más débil, atraído por la magia oscura, o darle capacidades mágicas, dependiendo de la persona." -Esas eran las palabras que Shaoran le había dicho y que permanecían en la mente de Tomoyo. -Me pregunto si, además de los sueños, me dará otras capacidades mágicas.aunque, también puede ser que me vuelva más débil, o atraída por la magia oscura.-Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío al decir esto último. De nuevo sintió esa mirada. Era la misma clase de mirada penetrante que sentía cuando Shaoran la veía en su sueño. Asustada, Tomoyo sintió que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella. Al voltear, no vio a nadie. Tomoyo decidió correr en su camino a casa. Al llegar, encontró otra rosa blanca en la reja de la mansión. La tomó, y dejó caer un papel que traía consigo. Tomoyo sintió cómo algo cayó sobre sus pies, miró, y levantó el papel. |Yoru no sora ni |En la noche, ellas brillan | |matataku |Las lejanas estrellas de | |Tooi kin no hoshi |oro, | | |Del mismo color que el | |Yuube yume de |pequeño pájaro | |miageta |Que vi en mi sueño anoche. | |Kotori to onaji | | |iro | | |Nemurenu yoru ni |En la eterna noche, | |Hitori utau uta |Yo canto esta canción solo, | |Wataru kaze to |Junto con el viento, | |issho ni |Yo vuelo montado en mis | |Omoi wo nosete |sueños. | |tobu yo | |  
  
-Esto es parte de la canción.la que yo canto.por qué me está pasando todo esto?  
  
Qué les pareció? Cada vez hago los capítulos más largos, jeje, de cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han estado enviando sus felicitaciones, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho n_n eso es lo que me inspira para seguirle. Así que, ya saben, si quieren que le siga, mándenme un review! Byeee! Saludándolos, Sakura Kat. 


	9. Pasando el Tiempo

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 8: Pasando el tiempo.  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Al llegar a su casa, Tomoyo encontró una rosa blanca en la reja de la mansión. La tomó, y dejó caer un papel que traía consigo. Tomoyo sintió cómo algo cayó sobre sus pies, miró y levantó el papel. Era una parte de la canción "Yoru No Uta" (Canción de la Noche), aquella que ella y Eriol tocaron alguna vez juntos. -Esto es parte de la canción. la que yo canto.por qué me está pasando todo esto? "-Crees que Sakura sea capaz de quitármelo? -No lo sé.sus poderes no son tan fuertes aún, pero si quieres pídele que lo intente." Tomoyo recordó su plática con Shaoran, observando el collar que tantos problemas le había causado. -De cualquier manera, debo hacer algo para que este collar me deje en paz. no quisiera tener que pedirle a Sakura que me ayude, pero, como dijo Shaoran, quizás ella sea capaz de ayudarme.-diciendo esto, Tomoyo se acostó en su cama. Miró de nuevo aquel pañuelo que se encontró, el primer objeto que encontró en su jardín. Aún tenía olor a loción de caballero. Al cabo de un rato, Tomoyo se quedó profundamente dormida. Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en un lugar muy diferente a aquel que había soñado últimamente. Por la ventana pudo ver que estaba nevando afuera. Se vio a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que traía el mismo vestido negro. Caminó por lo que parecía ser un corredor largo, hasta que llegó a una puerta. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una fiesta o baile, ya que había varios jóvenes entre 15 y 16 años bailando alegremente. Avanzó entre ellos hasta que se topó con una joven que le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez diferente.tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo, ojos color esmeralda, piel blanca y era alta, aunque, a los ojos de Tomoyo, no parecía serlo. -Tomoyo! Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando por todos lados!-le dijo enérgicamente la chica. -Disculpa.te conozco?-le preguntó confundida Tomoyo. -Tomoyo! Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran y a Eriol, ya nos están esperando! -Ellos? Pero..?cómo.? -Vamos!-la chica la jaló del brazo sin hacerle caso a Tomoyo. Tomoyo siguió a la chica que tenía algo en común con Sakura, cuando, de pronto, se fueron las luces. En ese momento, Tomoyo despertó. Se levantó y se vio en el espejo. El collar aún seguía reposando sobre su cuello. -Por qué esta vez soñé algo diferente?-se preguntó Tomoyo viendo el collar. -Yo tenía el mismo vestido negro pero.el lugar era muy diferente, además, esa chica.estoy segura de que era Sakura, tenía el mismo entusiasmo al hablar como ella.-dijo Tomoyo pensativa. -Quizás deba decirle esto a Shaoran.-Tomoyo miró su reloj. Eran las 2 de la mañana. -Creo que debo esperar a que sea de día.-al decir esto, se volvió a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo despertó mejor que los días anteriores. -Qué extraño.ya no soñé nada. ah, sí, debo hablar con Shaoran.-Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar que oiría su voz de nuevo.  
  
Ya era tarde, y Tomoyo había acordado con Shaoran verse en el parque donde Tomoyo se había encontrado a Eriol el día anterior. Ella arregló su largo cabello con una tiara, y se puso un bello vestido rojo con toques blancos, de tal forma que resaltaba su pálida piel. Tomoyo salió de su mansión y partió a pie hacia el parque. Al llegar, vio que Shaoran ya estaba en una de las bancas del parque, observando la Fuente que se encontraba enfrente de él. Al acercarse, Shaoran se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo y la saludó. -Hola Tomoyo. -Hola Shaoran.-saludó nerviosamente Tomoyo. -Me dijiste que esta vez soñaste algo diferente, no es así? -Ehh...sí, verás, soñé que yo estaba en una especie de.fiesta o baile, no sabría decirte.tenía puesto el mismo vestido negro que en los otros sueños. avancé entre la multitud hasta que me topé con una chica que parece ser Sakura, sólo que.diferente. -Cómo diferente?-le preguntó Shaoran. -Pues.mayor.-finalizó Tomoyo. -Mmm.todo esto es tan confuso. investigué un poco más acerca de ese cristal, y al parecer, los efectos del cristal dependen de lo que profetice el sueño.y como tu sueño tiene diferentes acontecimientos.-le dijo seriamente Shaoran. -Es decir que.como puede ser que termine bien, puede ser que termine mal? -Exactamente, es por eso que en uno de tus sueños, alguien te salva de mí y en el otro no. pero se me hace muy raro el que tuviste anoche.y dices que después ya no tuviste otro sueño, cierto? -Sí.quieres decir que, dependiendo de las decisiones que yo tome depende mi destino? -Es una buena forma de verlo. -Pero.en mi sueño tú y la que al parecer es Sakura se ven mayores. -Quizás quiere decir que va a ocurrir hasta que estemos mayores.-le dijo Shaoran. -Tienes razón. -Así que no te preocupes, si ya no soñaste eso anoche.según la información, el cristal ya no te causará más problemas por el momento, hasta que llegue el momento que profetizan tus sueños.-la calmó Shaoran. -Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor a estar soñando que me atacas cada noche. -La verdad todavía no sé por qué es que yo te atacaría. de casualidad no recuerdas si tenía una expresión diferente en mi rostro? -Mmm.sí, ahora que recuerdo, siempre tienes una mirada muy fría hacia mí.- le dijo pensativa Tomoyo. -Qué extraño. -Lo sé. -De cualquier forma, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, de acuerdo?-le dijo Shaoran con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. -Claro.-respondió Tomoyo completamente roja. -Bien, nos vemos después!-Se despidió Shaoran levantándose de la banca. -Adiós!-contestó Tomoyo, aún sonrojada. Diciendo esto, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas. De vuelta en su casa, Tomoyo admiró el collar. -Ya no me causará más problemas.y sin embargo.no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder.  
  
Así, pasó el tiempo.las cartas Clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura, Eriol dio a conocer su verdadera identidad y al tiempo, regresó a Inglaterra, Shaoran le declaró su amor a Sakura y se había marchado a Hong Kong. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había cambiado. Nada volvería a ser igual.  
  
Todos en la preparatoria de Tomoeda estaban muy emocionados. Faltaban 2 semanas Para que se llevara a cabo el baile de primavera, y todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos para que se llegara el día. -Tomoyo! La chica de ojos color amatista, largos rizos negros con reflejos violáceos y pálida piel blanca volteó al escuchar su nombre. -Hola Sakura! Una joven de ojos color esmeralda, largo cabello castaño claro estaba sonriente al ver a su mejor amiga. -Tomoyo, vas a ir al baile de primavera?-le preguntó alegremente Sakura. -No lo creo Sakura.-respondió Tomoyo, algo triste. Al ver que su amiga lo notó, Tomoyo puso una sonrisa falsa.-Pero no te preocupes, voy a ver qué hago para entretenerme. -Por favor ve Tomoyo! Cualquier chico que te vea va a querer bailar contigo! Además no quiero estar sola.-dijo con insistencia Sakura. -Supongo que está bien.iré. -Genial! Qué bueno que vas Tomoyo!  
  
Después de tanto tiempo, Tomoyo y Sakura seguían siendo las mejores amigas. Ahora tenían 15 y 16 años respectivamente. Shaoran seguía en Hong Kong, mientras que Eriol seguía en Inglaterra. A pesar de que Tomoyo todavía tenía el collar con el cristal amatista, no había causado ningún problema al paso de los años, por lo que todo lo que había pasado, lo olvidó.  
-Sabes Tomoyo? Ayer platiqué con Shaoran.-empezó Sakura. -En serio?!-el corazón de Tomoyo dio un vuelco. -Sí!-le dijo Sakura muy emocionada.-Me dijo que iba a venir justo a tiempo para el baile! -Genial.-respondió Tomoyo, tratando de sonar emocionada. -Verdad?-Sakura seguía igual de despistada como cuando era pequeña. -Sí. En eso sonó el timbre, y tenían que volver a sus clases. -Bueno, debo apresurarme, o llegaré tarde a álgebra!!-dijo Sakura. -Adiós!-se despidió Tomoyo. Ella no tenía clase por el momento, así que fue a una de las bancas del patio de la preparatoria. -Shaoran.él volverá dentro de poco.-Tomoyo se sonrojó al recordarlo. -Tanto tiempo sin verlo.y ahora.después de tantos años. cómo será? Tomoyo se puso a pensar.entonces, lo recordó. El sueño. En aquel sueño que tenía cuando era pequeña, hacía mucho frío.Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza. -No debes pensar en eso Tomoyo, no ahora. Eso era cuando eras muy pequeña, y no te va a pasar.-se convenció a sí misma mirando el collar con un cristal amatista que reposaba sobre su pecho. -No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, eso era sólo un sueño. Tomoyo se levantó de la banca y empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la preparatoria. La preparatoria de Tomoeda era muy parecida a la primaria.sólo que los salones y corredores eran mucho más amplios, y el patio era más hermoso y colorido. Al paso de Tomoyo, muchas miradas la seguían, ya que era una de las jóvenes más hermosas e inteligentes de la escuela. A pesar de que muchos se le habían declarado, Tomoyo los había rechazado a todos. No le parecía bien rechazar a todos, pero ninguno de ellos era el elegido. Tomoyo había mantenido contacto con Eriol y Shaoran a través de cartas, mails, entre otras tantas cosas a través de los años. Tomoyo estaba muy cansada. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por una tarea que no había terminado. Tomoyo encontró un claro entre los árboles y se sentó ahí. Antes de poder darse cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormida. -Tomoyo! Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando por todos lados!-le dijo enérgicamente la chica. -Disculpa.te conozco?-le preguntó confundida Tomoyo. -Tomoyo! Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran y a Eriol, ya nos están esperando! -Ellos? Pero..?cómo.? -Vamos!-la chica la jaló del brazo sin hacerle caso a Tomoyo. Tomoyo siguió a la chica que tenía algo en común con Sakura, cuando, de pronto, se fueron las luces. Tomoyo empezó a soñar lo mismo de nuevo. Las imágenes aparecían en su mente como si fueran reales. -Ah, genial, ahora se fueron las luces!-dijo molesta la chica. -Disculpa pero.-Tomoyo llamó a la chica. -Sí, Tomoyo? -Creo que por toda esta confusión olvidé quién eres.-mintió Tomoyo. -Ayy Tomoyo.creo que andas muy nerviosa.soy tu mejor amiga, Sakura!! -Ah, sí claro.lo olvidé.por qué debería andar nerviosa? -Tomoyo!! De verdad que estas nerviosa. acaso no recuerdas que este es el baile que hemos estado esperando por las últimas dos semanas?!-le preguntó asombrada Sakura. -El baile?! -Tomoyo, Sakura!-se escuchó una voz masculina justo detrás de ellas. En ese momento, las luces volvieron. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y vio a Shaoran ahí, en Frente de ella, vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón negro que le hacía juego y que resaltaban su pálida piel. -Shaoran!-gritó Sakura. Tomoyo no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Después de tanto tiempo. -Las había estado buscando, dónde andaban? -Es que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió irse de mi vista cuando yo estaba platicando con Rika...-dijo Sakura. -Tomoyo, a dónde te habías ido?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. -Es que.yo.-Tomoyo no sabía qué contestar. -Ayy Tomoyo! Has estado confundida toda la noche! Qué es lo que te pasa?!- le preguntó Sakura. -No lo sé.es que.me siento.-Tomoyo miró hacia abajo y pudo ver el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, y, sobre su cuello, el cristal amatista, el cual de alguna forma estaba reaccionando en ese momento. De pronto, todo se volvió borroso y Tomoyo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mano de alguien que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. -Al fin despiertas, me extraña de ti Daidouji, dormir en tu tiempo de clase.  
  
Konnichiwa! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han felicitado y animado a seguirle. Ustedes son los que me inspiran para continuar!! Mil Thanks! Así que, para que le siga, deberán mandarme sus comentarios a la comunidad. Byeee! Sakura Kat. 


	10. Contraparte

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 9: Contraparte.  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Todo se volvió borroso y Tomoyo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mano de alguien que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Al fin despiertas, me extraña de ti Daidouji, dormir en tu tiempo de clase.  
  
-Hiraguizawa?!  
  
-Sorprendida de verme aquí Daidouji?-preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Qué haces en Japón? Pensé que no volverías sino hasta el próximo año..  
  
-Hubo un cambio de planes, y regresé junto a Nakuru y Spinel.-contestó Eriol.- Además, extrañaba Japón.  
  
-Ya veo.-musitó Tomoyo.  
  
Repentinamente, el corazón de Tomoyo empezó a palpitar más rápido y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Eriol la miró fijamente por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Tomoyo.  
  
-Creo que deberías entrar a clases Daidouji.-dijo al fin Eriol al escucharse el timbre.  
  
-Sí..nos vemos después Hiraguizawa.-se despidió Tomoyo.  
  
-Adiós Daidouji.-murmuró Eriol, alejándose de la hermosa joven.  
  
Eriol no ha cambiado mucho.sigue siendo el mismo chico amable que conocí hace algunos años.-pensó Tomoyo. Era una tarde lluviosa, por lo que Tomoyo se quedó en casa. Miró el papel que traía en sus manos.-Aún no tengo un vestido para el baile, y es en dos semanas.tendré que ir a comprar uno pronto.-En ese momento, empezó a sentir un terrible ardor en el pecho. Todo se volvió borroso de nuevo y Tomoyo cayó al suelo, agitándose por el dolor que le provocaba el collar.  
  
-Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a sí misma al despertar. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar en un enorme jardín, lleno de flores de diferentes tipos. Era de noche, y las estrellas iluminaban majestuosamente la oscuridad del cielo.  
  
-Estás en mi jardín, Tomoyo.-le dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-Quién eres?-preguntó Tomoyo con algo de temor en su voz.  
  
-Mi nombre es Tomoku.-dijo una joven que apareció justo frente a Tomoyo. Era muy parecida a Tomoyo, solo que, a diferencia de ella, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello lacio.  
  
Ambas traían puestos vestidos largos, sólo que el de Tomoyo era negro y el de Tomoku era blanco.  
  
-Tomoku? Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Acaso no lo sientes Tomoyo?-preguntó Tomoku. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, lo cual provocó que Tomoyo sintiera cierto temor.  
  
-Sentir qué?-preguntó Tomoyo, confundida. Un viento helado empezó a correr, haciendo que el cabello de las dos se moviera a favor de la dirección del viento.  
  
-Estamos dentro de uno de tus sueños, y yo soy la dueña de ese cristal amatista que traes puesto.-dijo Tomoku.  
  
-Tú eres la que me ha causado todos estos problemas?!-preguntó Tomoyo, sorprendida.  
  
-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma.sí, se puede decir que sí.-respondió Tomoku.  
  
-Pero.por qué a mí?  
  
-No lo ves Tomoyo? Era nuestro destino encontrarnos. Tú me encontraste. Yo soy tu contraparte.-Dijo de manera sombría Tomoku.  
  
-Pero.-Tomoyo sintió ganas de llorar. El dolor en su pecho era cada vez más insoportable. Dirigió una última mirada a Tomoku, y cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Era de mañana cuando Tomoyo despertó. Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y no podía levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Tomoku.ella es la que está causando todo esto.-dijo para sí misma Tomoyo, recordando el sueño.  
  
No lo ves Tomoyo? Era nuestro destino encontrarnos. Tú me encontraste. Yo soy tu contraparte.  
  
Tomoyo aún podía recordar las palabras de Tomoku.las imágenes del sueño le daban vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo, el desayuno está listo.-dijo una mucama tocando la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta.  
  
Al ver a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo, corrió y llamó a un doctor para que la revisaran.  
  
Era tarde cuando Tomoyo empezó a sentirse bien. Se levantó de la cama y vio por la ventana a una mucama platicando con el doctor. No le sorprendía que su mamá no estuviera presente. Hacía un tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Años.años en los que, a pesar de que estuvieran en la misma habitación y que estuvieran cerca una de la otra, no cruzaban palabra. Un simple "hola" era lo único que decían, y muy pocas veces.  
  
Tomoyo abrió la ventana y dejó que el viento entrara a su habitación. Decidió olvidarse del sueño, al fin y al cabo, estaba segura de que no se encontraría con Tomoku por el momento.  
  
-Creo que mejor iré a buscar un vestido para el baile.quién me podrá acompañar?-se preguntó a sí misma Tomoyo. No le gustaba ir sola, pero tampoco quería ir en compañía de sus guardaespaldas.- Sakura dijo que no tenía planes..le preguntaré a ella.  
  
Tomoyo estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir mucho frío. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver dentro de su mente la fría mirada de Tomoku. Tomoyo rápidamente abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.  
  
-No voy a dejarme llevar por mi imaginación.-levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sakura.  
  
-Hola, habla Sakura.  
  
-Sakura, qué bueno que te encuentro en casa.-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo!  
  
-Sakura, podrías acompañarme a comprar un vestido para el baile? Es que necesito que alguien vaya conmigo.-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Claro! Así también podré conseguir yo mi vestido.-dijo alegremente Sakura.  
  
-Genial! Entonces nos vemos dentro de.media hora?  
  
-Está bien, nos vemos en mi casa!-se despidió Sakura.  
  
-Ok, adiós Sakura.-Tomoyo colgó el teléfono.  
  
-Bien, ahora lo único por lo que me tengo que preocupar es el vestido.-dijo Tomoyo, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Fue entonces que empezó a sentir dolor en el pecho, aquel que había hecho que se desmayara la noche anterior.  
  
-Debo.soportar.-dijo Tomoyo, casi llorando del dolor. No pudo más, cayó de rodillas, y, finalmente, al suelo.  
  
-Creíste que ibas a escapar de mí Tomoyo?-dijo de manera burlesca una voz muy familiar. -Tomoku.-murmuró Tomoyo. Empezó a tener miedo.  
  
-Ayy Tomoyo.en verdad me va a doler tener que hacerte sufrir.-dijo sarcásticamente Tomoku.  
  
-Por qué me haces esto Tomoku?-le preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Y por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, se supone que solamente una de nosotras debe vivir.además, tengo mis razones para hacerlo.cosas que a ti no te conciernen.-respondió Tomoku, con su mirada más fría que antes.  
  
Tomoyo miró a su alrededor. Esta vez se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, lo único visible eran sus cuerpos y rostros. Ambas traían los mismos vestidos.  
  
Tomoku la miró fijamente.-Qué te pasa? Acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacerte sufrir?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Yo..-Tomoyo no sabía que contestar.  
  
-No te preocupes, muy pronto te darás cuenta de lo que voy a hacer.- diciendo esto, Tomoku desapareció y todo alrededor de Tomoyo se iluminó.  
  
Estaba en aquel lugar en el que varias veces había estado dentro de su sueño.  
  
-Shaoran!-gritó la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos. La castaña saludó alegremente al joven que venía.  
  
-Las estaba buscando.  
  
Todo era igual. Era el sueño que ya había tenido otras veces. Tendría que ver Tomoku con este sueño? Ésa era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Tomoyo cuando todo se volvió borroso de nuevo y despertó.  
  
-Tomoyo despierta!-Sakura estaba a su lado, seguramente había llegado mientras estaba dormida.  
  
-Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo! Te encuentras bien? Parecía que te dolía algo.-dijo Sakura, visiblemente preocupada.  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.  
  
-Qué bueno que estás bien! No sabes cuánto me alegra!- Sakura seguía igual de ingenua y despistada como siempre.  
  
-Sí.-murmuró Tomoyo.  
  
-Entonces vamos a comprar los vestidos Tomoyo! Recuerda que tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos los mejores!-dijo enérgicamente Sakura.  
  
-Vamos Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo, tratando de aparentar estar entusiasmada.  
  
En el camino de ida a las tiendas, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo cómo la había encontrado en el suelo. Al llegar, ambas decidieron que comprarían el vestido de Sakura primero, ya que tenía mucha emoción.  
  
-Espérame aquí Tomoyo, enseguida vuelvo.-le dijo Sakura, al entrar a los probadores.  
  
-Sí.-contestó Tomoyo.  
  
Diciendo esto, empezó a recorrer la tienda, ya que sabía que Sakura sería muy indecisa y tardaría en elegir un vestido.  
  
Al ir avanzando, se distrajo por un momento con el cristal amatista que llevaba puesto, lo que provocó que se topara con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento mucho.-se apresuró a decir Tomoyo.  
  
-No hay problema.-contestó una voz muy familiar para Tomoyo.  
  
-Shaoran?!!-el corazón de Tomoyo empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, y sentía que sus mejillas ardían.  
  
-Tomoyo! Tanto tiempo sin verte!-saludó Shaoran. Él seguía teniendo las mismas facciones de siempre, no había cambiado mucho, sólo era un poco más alto.  
  
-Ho.hola Shaoran.cómo estás?-tartamudeó Tomoyo.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias, y tú? Cómo has estado en estos últimos años?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Bien.-mintió Tomoyo. En ese momento, Tomoyo recordó de nuevo las palabras de Tomoku:  
  
No te preocupes, muy pronto te darás cuenta de lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Tomoyo trató de no prestarle mucha importancia a eso, ya que no estaba sola en esos momentos.  
  
-Me enteré de que va a haber un baile dentro de poco en la preparatoria de Tomoeda, no es así?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Sí, dentro de dos semanas.-Tomoyo podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.  
  
-Ya veo.tú y Sakura irán, verdad?  
  
-Así es.-Tomoyo sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Sakura. A él le gusta Sakura.  
  
-Me alegro.entonces, nos vemos después Tomoyo, tengo que hacer unas compras por aquí.  
  
-Sí, nos vemos después.-Se despidió Tomoyo.  
  
El joven se alejó de ella, y Tomoyo tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, y pronto. Decidió ver cómo estaba Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo! Qué bueno que llegas, necesito ayuda con estos vestidos.-dijo Sakura, señalándole un vestido corto color blanco y otro largo color vino.  
  
-Me supongo que no te puedes decidir entre esos dos verdad?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Sí.ambos me encantan y se me ven bien, pero no sé cuál es mejor para el baile.  
  
-Pues.-dijo Tomoyo, mirando ambos vestidos.-Creo que el de la derecha estará perfecto.-aseguró Tomoyo, señalando el vestido color vino.  
  
-Mmm.creo que tienes razón como siempre Tomoyo, tú eres buena en este tipo de cosas.-le dijo Sakura.-Vamos a elegir un vestido para ti!  
  
-De acuerdo Sakura, vamos.-respondió Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo anduvieron por toda la tienda buscando un vestido, hasta que por fin encontraron uno que le gustaba a ambas.  
  
-Con este seguro te vas a ver muy bien Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura, muy emocionada.  
  
-Tu crees?-preguntó Tomoyo, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido era color negro, largo, de tirantes y con algo de escote.  
  
-Sí, te ves genial!-gritó Sakura.  
  
-Gracias.-dijo Tomoyo. Me gusta el vestido pero.algo.hay algo en él que me molesta.  
  
-Lo vas a llevar?-preguntó Sakura, despertando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ehh..sí, me lo llevaré.-dijo Tomoyo, tratando de no preocuparse por su presentimiento.  
  
-Qué bueno! Estoy segura de que te vas a ver muy bien arreglada.-le dijo su amiga.  
  
-Tú te vas a ver hermosa también Sakura.-le dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Será mejor que regresemos a casa, ya es tarde.-dijo Sakura, viendo su reloj.  
  
-Sí, vamos.-respondió Tomoyo.  
  
Era de noche, y Tomoyo estaba en su habitación viendo el vestido que había comprado.  
  
-Ya sé qué es lo que me molesta.este vestido.es idéntico al de mis sueños.es el que he traído puesto en todos mis sueños.-se dijo Tomoyo a sí misma.-Shaoran tenía razón. este cristal me estaba dando premoniciones en mis sueños.todo está pasando.todo lo que soñé me está sucediendo.  
  
No te preocupes, muy pronto te darás cuenta de lo que voy a hacer.-Tomoyo recordó las palabras de Tomoku.y también recordó los sueños que había tenido cuando era pequeña. y de pronto, lo comprendió.  
  
-Tomoku.ella.ya sé qué es lo que quiere hacer!  
  
Hi! Al fin, otro capítulo terminado..espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, en serio se los agradezco. El personaje de Tomoku fue creado por mí, así que si por coincidencia ese era su personaje, disculpen. Bueno, espero que dejen reviews!! Bye!! Sakura Kat. 


	11. En el hospital

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 10: Lágrimas Silenciosas.  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Tomoyo recordó las palabras de Tomoku.. y también recordó los sueños que había tenido cuando era pequeña.. y entonces lo comprendió.  
  
-Tomoku..ella..ya sé qué es lo que quiere hacer!-gritó Tomoyo entre las sombras de su habitación oscura.- Ella quiere afectar a..- Sin embargo, Tomoyo no pudo continuar.todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, y sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho.  
  
Sin poder resistir más, Tomoyo cayó de rodillas al suelo, con un ensordecedor ruido que su madre hubiera podido escuchar..si ella hubiera estado ahí.  
  
-Tomoyo..aún no es hora de que te enteres de mis planes..sabes? eres una chica lista, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. no te preocupes..yo mantendré todo bajo control..-Tomoku soltó una risilla al decir esto último.- No sabes cuánto siento el tener que hacer esto.- dijo Tomoku sarcásticamente.  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos y pudo alcanzar a ver a Tomoku caminando hacia ella, con aquellos ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos. A Tomoyo le dieron escalofríos al mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-Qué deseas de mí Tomoku?-Tomoyo trató de sonar desafiante, pero el dolor que la invadía no le ayudó.  
  
Tomoku le sonrió. Era una sonrisa sombría, y Tomoyo sintió pánico al verla.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoyo.pronto te enterarás..-le dijo con una última mirada fría y, tan repentinamente como había llegado el dolor y consigo el sueño, desapareció.  
  
Sin embargo, Tomoku no desapareció; poco a poco, el cuerpo de Tomoyo empezó a levantarse del suelo. Aún era de noche. Una ligera brisa entraba a la habitación, moviendo a su paso el cabello de la chica.  
  
Se miró al espejo. La esbelta figura de la chica se vio reflejada en él. Era el mismo cuerpo, pero tenía un aire diferente en ella.  
  
Aquellos ojos amatistas que alguna vez brillaban con intensidad ahora tenían en ellos una expresión fría y distante.  
  
Tomoku había poseído el cuerpo de Tomoyo.  
  
Era de día cuando Tomoku despertó.  
  
-No sabes cuánto me pesa el tener que hacer esto Tomoyo.-se dijo a sí misma sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al balcón. -La verdad no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, en las sombras, sin poder hacer nada mientras tu cuerpo cae y muere.  
  
Tomoku soltó una risilla antes de subir los pies al balcón. Miró hacia abajo. No había ningún árbol que podría retener una caída, y, al estar en el segundo piso de la gran mansión, el balcón estaba muy alejado del suelo.  
  
-Despídete para siempre Tomoyo.-Tomoku se acercó al borde. Ya estaba a un paso de caer; Tomoyo seguramente moriría al chocar contra el suelo, si es que no antes.  
  
Fue entonces que una voz la paralizó.  
  
-Tomoyo!! Qué estás haciendo ahí?! Podrías caer!  
  
Tomoku volteó hacia el jardín de la mansión. Ahí, en el centro, junto a la lujosa fuente de agua, estaba una chica de cabello castaño que le gritaba y al mismo tiempo corría hacia el interior del lugar.  
  
Diablos! Unos segundos más y lo hubiera logrado. El cuerpo de Tomoyo hubiera muerto, y su espíritu se hubiera quedado en la oscuridad de las sombras, sin tener a dónde ir.-pensó Tomoku. Dirigió su atención hacia la chica que acababa de entrar en la habitación, con la respiración agitada y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-Tomoyo! Por qué?! Qué intentabas hacer en el balcón?!-preguntó exasperada Sakura.  
  
Tomoku se volvió hacia la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Debo inventar alguna excusa.  
  
-Es que. intentaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero al hacerlo me tambaleé un poco, es todo.-dijo secamente Tomoku. Era la misma melodiosa voz de Tomoyo, pero había algo en ella que le daba un aire de indiferencia.  
  
-Qué alivio! Por un momento. pensé. Ayy Tomoyo!- la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de Tomoku.  
  
-Sí, como sea, no es para tanto niña.-le dijo Tomoku, fríamente.  
  
-Pero.Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura, con pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos.  
  
-Estoy bien, y eso es lo que importa no?-preguntó Tomoku desesperada.  
  
-Supongo que sí.pero.-Sakura titubeó. Nunca había visto a Tomoyo así.  
  
-Querías verme?-preguntó Tomoku, algo indiferente.  
  
-Ehh.sí, es que quería contarte.-empezó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Qué?-preguntó Tomoku secamente.  
  
-Pues.verás, ayer, cuando iba camino a casa, me encontré a Shaoran!-dijo Sakura, emocionada.  
  
- Y?-preguntó Tomoku. Ni siquiera sé quién es ésta.y me anda contando sobre este Shaoran.Shaoran.debe de ser ese chico que le gusta a Tomoyo.entonces ésta es Sakura.la dueña de las cartas.creo que esto se está poniendo interesante.-pensó Tomoku.  
  
-Y? pues. dijo que había vuelto de Hong Kong hace unos días, y que irá al baile Tomoyo!-dijo enérgicamente Sakura.  
  
-Sí, lo que sea..cuándo es el baile?-preguntó Tomoku con algo de curiosidad.  
  
-Es en.menos de dos semanas ahora.pensé que lo recordarías Tomoyo.después de todo, iremos juntas.  
  
-Y dices que este chico.Shaoran.irá también?-preguntó Tomoku sin ponerle atención a lo último que había dicho Sakura.  
  
-Sí!-respondió animadamente Sakura.  
  
Así que un baile.lástima que Tomoyo no va a poder estar presente.-Tomoku sonrió ante este pensamiento. Sakura la vio pero no le prestó mucha importancia.  
  
-Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que terminar un trabajo de química.qué suerte la tuya, siempre terminas todo en clase Tomoyo!  
  
-Sí, como sea.-contestó Tomoku. La verdad no le importaba mucho aquella chica alegre, en realidad la desesperaba con su actitud ingenua y despistada.  
  
Era tarde, Sakura se había marchado, y los sirvientes de la familia Daidouji ya habían llegado. Tomoku había perdido su oportunidad.  
  
Rayos, si tan sólo no hubiera interrumpido esa chiquilla. Tendré que pensar en algo más.-pensó Tomoku.-Quizás con algo más.silencioso.-Tomoku sonrió al ver en la gran cocina, uno de los cuchillos más filosos del chef. Sin duda no se daría cuenta a tiempo si se "perdiera" uno.  
  
Sin perder mucho tiempo, Tomoku empezó a idear su plan. Debía ser en la noche, y no en su casa. la chica de ojos originalmente azules, ahora amatistas, salió de la mansión Daidouji a toda prisa, vestida con una blusa negra con algo de escote y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color que moldeaban su bello cuerpo y le llegaban un poco antes de las rodillas. Con unas botas altas negras, empezó a recorrer las calles, donde las miradas de muchos hombres la seguían a su paso.  
  
Con el instrumento en su bota derecha, Tomoku cruzó varias calles hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de la luz del sol. Aún faltaba para que se hiciera noche, pero Tomoku no quería perder el tiempo en la aburrida mansión. En vez de eso, se quedó ahí, en ese frío callejón al que había llegado.  
  
Tomoku no quería causar un escándalo, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que la oscuridad de la noche predominó en el cielo y la luna y las estrellas hicieron su aparición.  
  
Ahora sí. en este lugar no puede estar esa chiquilla para detenerme.y no hay ningún alma a la vista.-Tomoku se inclinó y sacó el cuchillo lentamente de su bota.  
  
Quizás esta forma sea más dolorosa.pero así se pensará que fue un suicidio y no un asesinato o algo por el estilo.-pensó Tomoku al sentir el frío filo de la daga con sus delicados dedos.  
  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Tomoku levantó el cuchillo hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cuello. Lentamente, su mano con la daga se fue acercando a su destino.  
  
Al principio fue sólo un roce, pero poco a poco empezaron a caer gotas de sangre; Tomoku sintió dolor, pero siguió sonriendo sombríamente, sabiendo que todo terminaría pronto y no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por Tomoyo.  
  
La cortada fue haciéndose cada vez más profunda, y Tomoku pudo sentir cómo un líquido caliente emanaba de su cuello y escurría por su cuerpo. Al llegar al final, Tomoku ya había perdido mucha sangre; sin fuerzas, pero con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida: Nakuru había vuelto a darle dulces a Spinel, o Spy, como le llamaba la chica. El exceso de dulces hacía que el guardián con forma de gato pequeño con pequeñas alas, se embriagara, lo que produjo, como consecuencia, largas horas de persecución. Spy parecía imparable, y lo que había comenzado desde la tarde apenas y terminó a altas horas de la noche. El joven inglés huyó del lugar y corrió hasta que sus pies cansados lo obligaron a detenerse.  
  
Empezó a caminar por las calles, adoraba la frescura de la noche. Fue entonces que la vio:  
  
Tomoyo, inconsciente, en un callejón oscuro y frío. Eriol corrió al verla y se le acercó.  
  
Se sorprendió mucho. Tomoyo estaba bañada en un charco de su propia sangre, y la herida en su cuello seguía sangrando.  
  
Eriol, horrorizado de ver a una de sus mejores amigas en ese estado, la levantó y, sin dudar ni un momento más, la llevó al hospital.  
  
Tomoyo abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos. En cuanto despertó, un dolor tremendo le recorrió el cuerpo y cerró los ojos un momento más.  
  
Sí, sabía que Tomoku había provocado esto y que se había apoderado de su cuerpo; lo que no sabía era cómo había llegado a ese estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, que tenía una puerta a la izquierda, una ventana a la derecha, una silla y una mesa de noche a un lado de su cama. Las paredes eran blancas. Tomoyo se asombró al ver que su ropa, una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo al igual que sus pantalones, estaban teñidos en sangre.en su propia sangre.  
  
Estoy en un hospital.cómo llegué aquí? -pensó Tomoyo. No podía moverse. Sentía un terrible dolor al tratar de hacerlo.  
  
De pronto, una puerta se abrió, revelando la figura esbelta de una joven. La joven tenía puesta una bata de médico, y tenía su cabello negro y corto suelto hasta los hombros.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Daidouji, me alegra que despierte.-saludó la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Quién es usted?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Soy la doctora Hotaru Tomoe, pero puedes llamarme Hotaru.-respondió la joven, extendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo. Tomoyo correspondió el saludo.  
  
-Se ha recuperado rápidamente señorita-reconoció Hotaru, con sus ojos color índigo mirándola.  
  
-Qué fue lo que me pasó? Y por qué estoy aquí? Quién me trajo?-preguntó Tomoyo, algo ansiosa.  
  
-Calma señorita, una pregunta a la vez.-Hotaru rió un poco.  
  
-Quién me trajo aquí?-preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa.  
  
-Un joven de ojos azules, lentes, y un acento inglés.-recordó Hotaru.  
  
-Eriol!-Tomoyo se levantó repentinamente, pero pronto se arrepintió. El dolor la invadía.  
  
-Respondiendo a otra de tus preguntas, lo que tienes es una grave herida en el cuello. Es muy profunda, pero el joven te trajo justo a tiempo para ser atendida.  
  
-Ya veo.-musitó Tomoyo.  
  
-No tienes idea de quién te pudo haber hecho esto? O fuiste tú misma?- preguntó preocupada la joven doctora.  
  
-No fui yo.pero no sé quién pudo haber sido.no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación de noche..pero.me parece que no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó ayer.-dijo Tomoyo. Sabía que Tomoku era la responsable, pero no sabía qué había hecho el día anterior. Además, cómo explicarle algo que ni ella misma entendía?  
  
-Bueno, eso no importa, por el momento sólo preocúpate por recuperarte y reposar.-dijo Hotaru, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Así que fue Eriol quien me trajo.necesito verlo.quiero darle las gracias.- pesó Tomoyo.  
  
A pesar de que al paso de tiempo se había mantenido en contacto con Eriol, Tomoyo sentía que de quien estaba enamorada era Shaoran. Podía considerar a Eriol como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero nada más. Tomoyo había estado buscando la oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos a Shaoran, pero no había sido lo suficientemente valiente.  
  
Pero, estaba decidida, se lo diría antes del baile.  
  
De pronto, se escuchó un leve sonido en la puerta.  
  
-Puedo pasar Daidouji? Soy Hiraguizawa.-se escuchó la voz del joven.  
  
-Sí, adelante, pasa Hiraguizawa.-respondió Tomoyo desde su cama.  
  
Eriol llevaba en sus manos tres ramos de flores, todas de diferentes tipos.  
  
-Todas éstas son para ti, los claveles son de Sakura, las violetas son de Shaoran y las rosas son de parte mía.-dijo Eriol al entrar a la habitación.  
  
-Muchas gracias! Todas son muy hermosas, en serio se los agradezco.-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol puso las flores en un florero que estaba sobre la mesa enseguida de Tomoyo y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca.  
  
-Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Eriol con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
-Me siento bien, aunque debo admitir que me he sentido mejor en otras ocasiones.-respondió Tomoyo.  
  
-Me alegro de que te sientas bien.-dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Es cierto.muchas gracias por.salvarme la vida.-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Por nada.debo decir que realmente me preocupé al verte en tu propia sangre.por un momento pensé que.te perdería.-Eriol bajó la mirada.  
  
-No te preocupes Hiraguizawa, estoy bien, no me gusta que los demás se preocupen por mí.  
  
-Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?-preguntó el joven.  
  
-Claro, te puedo llamar Eriol?  
  
-Por supuesto Tomoyo.  
  
Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Había algo en Eriol que no tenía Shaoran que se sentía en confianza, se sentía ella misma, algo que con nadie más ocurría, sólo con su mejor amiga Sakura.  
  
-Sakura y Li dijeron que vendrían un poco más tarde, Sakura porque ahora tenía que entregar un trabajo en la preparatoria y Li no me dio excusa.  
  
Tomoyo rió al escuchar lo último. Eriol sonrió al verla así, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido. Se sonrojó un poco y cambió de tema.  
  
-No sabes cuánto tiempo estarás en reposo?-preguntó él.  
  
-No, no lo sé.se me olvidó preguntarle a Hotaru.-Tomoyo, al ver la cara confundida de Eriol, dijo: -Hotaru es mi doctora.  
  
-Ah, la doctora Tomoe.-repuso él.  
  
-Así es.  
  
Eriol vio su reloj y vio que ya era tarde. No había desayunado y había pasado el resto de la noche en el hospital. Probablemente Nakuru ya estaría histérica de la preocupación, conociéndola.  
  
-Debo irme, pero te prometo que volveré más tarde.-dijo Eriol.  
  
-Está bien, adiós Eriol.-se despidió Tomoyo.  
  
-Adiós, Tomoyo.-Eriol se despidió y salió de la habitación.  
  
Tomoyo había dormido el resto del día, hasta que vio a Shaoran en la ventana de la habitación. Tomoyo se emocionó, pero se desilusionó cuando vio a Sakura detrás de él. Pretendió estar dormida.  
  
-Tomoyo.estás despierta?-era la voz de Sakura.-vamos a entrar, espero que no te moleste.  
  
Tomoyo no contestó y siguió pretendiendo estar dormida.  
  
-Creo que está dormida.-era la voz de Shaoran.  
  
-Supongo que le dejaré estos chocolates junto a las flores.-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Sí.Sakura.-la llamó tímidamente Shaoran. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, tarde o temprano, y esta vez sí tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo.  
  
-Sí Shaoran? Qué sucede?-preguntó Sakura, algo ruborizada. Tomoyo tenía los ojos entreabiertos, de tal forma que parecía dormida, pero podía alcanzar a observar todo.  
  
-Bueno.es que.yo.-tartamudeó Shaoran.  
  
-Dime?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Pues.tú sabes que me gustas, Sakura.y.yo.-Shaoran estaba rojo, al igual que Sakura.  
  
-Sí?-preguntó tímidamente la chica.  
  
-Pues..quería saber.si tú quisieras.ser.mi.novia?-preguntó Shaoran, casi en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto para poderlo escuchar.  
  
-Me encantaría Shaoran! Sí!-Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron.  
  
-Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Sakura, algo asustada.  
  
-No, debió haber sido tu imaginación. Yo no escuche nada.-respondió Shaoran.  
  
-Creo que sí fue mi imaginación.  
  
Probablemente, lo que escuchó Sakura fue el corazón de Tomoyo, al romperse.  
  
Hi!! Gracias por el review.espero que les haya gustado este capítulo..saben?hasta ahorita me estoy dando cuenta de lo mala que he sido con la pobre de Tomoyo-chan. T-T Pobrecita. En fin, era por la historia.ni modo. Dejen review!! 


	12. Lágrimas Silenciosas

::: Confusión del Corazón ::: Capítulo 11: Lágrimas Silenciosas.. Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
-Pues..quería saber.si tú quisieras.ser.mi.novia?-preguntó Shaoran, casi en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto para poderlo escuchar.  
  
-Me encantaría Shaoran! Sí!-Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron.  
  
-Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Sakura, algo asustada.  
  
-No, debió haber sido tu imaginación. Yo no escuche nada.-respondió Shaoran.  
  
-Creo que sí fue mi imaginación.  
  
Probablemente, lo que escuchó Sakura fue el corazón de Tomoyo, al romperse.  
  
Era tarde, Sakura y Shaoran ya se habían ido, y Tomoyo seguía recostada en la habitación del hospital. Tomoyo volteó hacia donde estaban los ramos de flores y los chocolates que le habían traído. Todos de sus amigos..ninguno era de su madre.  
  
Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le dolía. Aquel mismo día, sus esperanzas de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, fueron destrozadas.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó lenta y pesadamente de la cama del hospital. Se sentó y vio su ropa y cuerpo. Sus brazos aún tenían sangre seca sobre ellos, y su ropa seguía teñida en su propia sangre. Aún no podía mover el cuello, ya que la herida en él había sido muy profunda.  
  
A pesar de todo esto, Tomoyo consiguió ponerse de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, casi sin energía.  
  
-No puedo estar aquí..ya..no puedo más..tengo que salir de aquí.-Tomoyo dio una última mirada a la habitación algo fría del hospital, y salió del edificio.  
  
Era noche, y había comenzado a llover. Eriol se dirigía al hospital donde se encontraba Tomoyo. En una de sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja de chocolates, y en la otra llevaba un paraguas. Hacía algo de frío, pero el joven inglés no se molestó. Le había prometido a Tomoyo que volvería para acompañarla por la tarde, pero debido a Nakuru y su insistencia en que su amo probara unas galletas que ella misma había horneado, se le había hecho tarde.  
  
Continuó por su camino hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la habitación de Tomoyo, llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Tomoyo, puedo pasar?-Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Eriol volvió a tocar la puerta.  
  
-Tomoyo? Estás dormida? Voy a entrar.-al decir esto, Eriol abrió la puerta, pero, para su sorpresa, encontró la habitación vacía.  
  
Las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían y golpeaban ligeramente el rostro de Tomoyo, mientras ésta corría por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Las lágrimas de ella se confundían con las cristalinas gotas de lluvia. Tomoyo había estado corriendo sin rumbo fijo por el resto del día, llorando silenciosamente, y sin inmutarse al ver que había miradas de extrañeza fijas en ella por su inusual vestuario. Su largo cabello negro con reflejos amatistas estaba empapado por la lluvia, al igual que su ropa.  
  
Ya nada de esto le importaba más. De todas maneras, nadie se preocupaba por ella. Nunca lo habían hecho, así que, por qué empezarían ahora?  
  
Shaoran y Sakura ya eran novios, y eso era lo que más le pesaba a Tomoyo. Por un lado, ella amaba a Shaoran, era lo que ella siempre había querido, y ahora estaba al lado de otra. Por el otro lado, Sakura siempre había sido su mejor amiga, ella siempre la apoyaba y era de las personas en quienes más confiaba. No podría odiarla, por más que quisiera, no podía. La apreciaba mucho, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.  
  
-Quizás..lo mejor sea que Sakura sea la novia de Shaoran..ambos se aman..sus..sentimientos son correspondidos..-al decir esto, Tomoyo dejó de correr y empezó a sollozar.  
  
El lugar donde había parado era frío y por la oscuridad de la noche Tomoyo no pudo ver bien exactamente dónde estaba. Pero en esos momentos, eso no le preocupó.  
  
-Si puedo aceptar el hecho de que sean novios..entonces..por qué estas lágrimas siguen saliendo?! La felicidad de Sakura es mi felicidad también, por qué es que no puedo alegrarme por ellos?!-Tomoyo, aún débil por el suceso de la otra noche, tambaleó al gritar aquellas palabras, y cayó al suelo.  
  
Cuando su mejilla golpeó el suelo, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle. Se levantó rápidamente, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía, y prosiguió su camino, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.  
  
-No sabe dónde se encuentra?-preguntó Eriol preocupado a la recepcionista del hospital.  
  
-Lo siento, pero si no se encuentra en su habitación, no sé dónde se encuentra.-respondió la mujer.  
  
-Bien, gracias.-respondió Eriol, intentando conservar la calma.  
  
El joven inglés salió a toda prisa del edificio, sin siquiera tomar el paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.  
  
Eriol recorrió las calles en busca de Tomoyo, sin mucha suerte. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia cada vez eran más intensas, y golpeaban el rostro de Eriol con fuerza. El inglés ignoró la lluvia y continuó con su búsqueda.  
  
Iba pasando por una de las avenidas, cuando la vio: Tomoyo, tambaleándose y tratando de encontrar en qué apoyarse, con el rostro y la ropa sucia y empapada por la lluvia.  
  
-Tomoyo!-Eriol corrió a su lado, mientras que la chica, con la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, trataba de mantener el equilibrio.  
  
-E...Eriol..-dijo la chica de ojos amatistas, casi sin fuerzas.  
  
-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital! Rápido!-al decir esto, el joven tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y empezó a llevarla de regreso al hospital.  
  
En el transcurso de la noche, la lluvia había dejado de ser intensa, pero el frío en el ambiente aumentó. Eriol volteó a ver a Tomoyo, y éste vio que ella estaba titiritando. Eriol se quitó la gabardina que traía puesta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Tomoyo.  
  
-Gracias, pero no gracias. Te vas a resfriar si no la usas.-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Úsala, tú la necesitas más que yo. Además, no tengo frío.-respondió Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo guardó silencio durante unos momentos. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo. Después se atrevió a preguntar:  
  
-Eriol..por qué me estás ayudando?  
  
Eriol quedó perplejo ante la pregunta. Nunca se lo había preguntado siquiera él mismo. Por qué estaba ayudando a Tomoyo?  
  
-Porque eres mi amiga, además, no se necesita una razón para ayudar a la gente. Simplemente debes ayudar si crees que es lo correcto.-respondió Eriol.  
  
-Es que..yo..no creo merecer tu preocupación. Nadie nunca se ha preocupado por mí, no veo por qué tú deberías empezar a hacerlo. -Pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Tomoyo al decir aquello.  
  
-Que nadie se ha preocupado nunca por ti? Eso no es cierto. Sakura y Shaoran no lo hacen a cada momento? Y qué me dices de tu madre? Acaso ella no se preocupa por ti? Por que vivas con comodidad?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Mi madre? Ella nunca se ha preocupado por mí. Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Nunca sabe dónde me encuentro..cómo me siento..es más, ni siquiera ha de saber que estoy aquí, o que estaba en el hospital.-respondió Tomoyo, con sus lágrimas nublando su visión.  
  
Eriol no supo qué responder a esto. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al hospital. Él se volvió hacia Tomoyo, quien tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Sin embargo, Eriol se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando al estar bajo la luz del edificio, ya que los ojos de la chica estaban completamente rojos por las lágrimas.  
  
Tomoyo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en un intento de retener sus lágrimas. Sin embargo no pudo más, y cayó de rodillas con las manos en el rostro, llorando como nunca en estos últimos años.  
  
Eriol volvió al lado de ella, y la abrazó. Tomoyo retiró sus manos de su rostro, y, aún sollozando, también abrazó a Eriol.  
  
Así estuvieron, abrazados, bajo la lluvia de esa fría noche.  
  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Tomoyo se quedó dormida. Eriol lo notó, y la llevó al hospital.  
  
-No!! No lo haré!-una chica muy parecida a Tomoyo gritaba desesperadamente.  
  
-Sólo..déjame aquí y vete..continúa sin mí..-respondió casi sin energía una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
  
-Pero Yumiko! Morirás si te dejo aquí!-la chica de ojos azules insistía en llevarla consigo.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoku..si muero aquí, al menos sabré que tú estás viva y libre..si me intentas salvar, nos atraparán a las dos!-dijo Yumiko.  
  
-Pero..-al decir esto, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y las voces de unos hombres.  
  
-Creo que escuché algo por ahí! Deben de ser ellas!-gritó uno de los hombres.  
  
-Apresúrate Tomoku! Huye!-insistió la pelirroja de piel blanca.  
  
-Pero..-Tomoku no quería dejar a su mejor amiga sola.  
  
De pronto, se escucharon unos disparos. Todo pasó muy rápido. El cuerpo sin vida de Yumiko cayó al suelo, mientras que Tomoku había sido lanzada del otro lado. Yumiko había empujado a Tomoku antes de que le dispararan. La había salvado.  
  
Tomoku, aún paralizada por el suceso, trató de reaccionar rápido. Se levantó del suelo, y corrió sin parar el resto de aquella noche.  
  
-Me vengaré de esto..Daidouji..-fueron las palabras de Tomoku, antes de seguir corriendo.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó repentinamente de la cama del hospital, sudando frío. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberse movido, ya que un dolor tremendo la invadió.  
  
-Tuviste un mal sueño?-le preguntó alguien a Tomoyo. Ésta enfocó la vista y vio a la doctora Tomoe escribiendo algo enseguida de la cama donde se encontraba.  
  
-Eh..sí, fue un mal sueño..-respondió Tomoyo, algo confundida por el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.  
  
-No te preocupes, dicen que si platicas tus pesadillas, no se hacen realidad.-dijo Hotaru.  
  
-En serio? Usted cree que sea cierto?-preguntó Tomoyo, incrédula.  
  
-Pues..realmente no lo sé..pero eso es lo que la gente dice.-contestó al doctora.  
  
-Ya veo..-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Por cierto, un joven dijo que pasara la noche cuidando de ti, no hay problema con eso?-preguntó Hotaru.  
  
-No, ningún problema..-respondió Tomoyo. Eriol no quería que saliera de nuevo.-pensó. Entonces, Tomoyo recordó lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Se sonrojó al recordar que Eriol la había abrazado.  
  
-Y, dime..ese chico..es tu novio?-preguntó curiosa Hotaru al ver a Tomoyo sonrojada.  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó más al escuchar aquello.  
  
-No! Sólo somos amigos..-respondió Tomoyo, roja como un tomate.  
  
Hotaru rió al verla.  
  
-Sólo amigos eh? Pues me pareció verlo muy preocupado por ti..debe de ser muy buen amigo tuyo.  
  
-Lo es..lo es.-respondió Tomoyo al recordar cuánto la había ayudado.  
  
-Tu mamá avisó que llegaría en cuanto pudiera, al parecer no sabe que estás en grave condición, ya que dijo que probablemente vendría a Tomoeda dentro de una semana. La verdad yo creo que para cuando ella venga, tú ya vas a estar totalmente recuperada!-Hotaru sonrió al decir esto, pero, al ver la expresión de Tomoyo, su sonrisa desapareció.-Sucede algo?  
  
-No, no, para nada..-Tomoyo ya no quería preocupar a nadie más.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que duermas. Necesitas estar en reposo, además, ya es tarde.-dijo la doctora Tomoe.  
  
-Está bien.-respondió Tomoyo, y cerró los ojos.  
  
Era un lugar precioso: el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba, y las flores del jardín se veían más coloridas que nunca.  
  
-Así que aquí vives..-dijo Yumiko, aquella chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojo, quien llevaba su largo cabello rizado suelto y tenía puesto un vestido verde oscuro.  
  
-Sí, ésta es.-respondió Tomoku, quien llevaba su cabello lacio y largo también suelto, y sus ojos azules resaltaban con la blusa y los pantalones azul oscuro que llevaba. Tomoku siempre había sido algo atrevida, y sus blusas siempre tenían escote. Sus pantalones eran ajustados, y se moldeaban perfectamente a su buen cuerpo. Además, siempre llevaba un collar con un cristal amatista como dije en el cuello.  
  
Ambas chicas eran muy diferentes, a pesar de que ambas tenían 15 años: Yumiko era enérgica, alegre, y muy risueña. En cambio, Tomoku era seria, fría, y solitaria. Casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Nunca decía lo que sentía.  
  
A pesar de ello, Yumiko le había enseñado a Tomoku a compartir sus gustos y sentimientos a los demás. Tomoku no había cambiado mucho, pero estaba empezando a ser tan alegre como Yumiko.  
  
-Es bellísimo! Me encanta este lugar! Siempre lo recordaré como un lugar especial.-dijo Yumiko.  
  
Tomoku se extrañó ante las palabras de su amiga.  
  
-Especial? Si este lugar no tiene nada de especial.-respondió Tomoku, con algo de indiferencia.  
  
-Pero Tomoku! Claro que es especial! Es tu casa!-dijo Yumiko con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Si tú lo dices..-murmuró Tomoku. Observó cómo su mejor amiga se divertía regando pétalos de rosas por doquier.  
  
-Ven! Muéstrame tu habitación!  
  
-Lo que sea..-respondió Tomoku, quien estaba siendo arrastrada por su amiga.  
  
Al estar cerca de la habitación de Tomoku, escucharon las voces de dos hombres.  
  
-Quiénes son?-preguntó Yumiko en voz baja.  
  
-Deben de ser mi papá y alguien más..-respondió con el mismo tono de voz Tomoku.  
  
-Ven, vamos a averiguar quiénes son!-dijo emocionada Yumiko.  
  
-No, Yumiko! Espera!-Tomoku trató de detenerla, pero su amiga ya se había puesto en la puerta donde se escuchaban las voces.  
  
-Señor Daidouji, déjeme explicarle!-era la voz del padre de Tomoku.  
  
-No! Usted y su familia sufrirán por no cumplir con la ley!-dijo un hombre con voz grave.  
  
-Es que..usted no entiende, le prometo que pagaré! Sólo deme tiempo para juntar el dinero..le prometo que le pagaré!-decía suplicando el papá de Tomoku.  
  
-No, ya se la dejé pasar demasiado tiempo, no puedo permitir otra de sus faltas a la autoridad!  
  
-De verdad, yo no robé el dinero! Señor Daidouji, créame, no robé nada! Pagaré lo que sea necesario, sólo créame que yo no robé nada!  
  
-Eso dígaselo a alguien ingenuo, yo ya soporté demasiadas mentiras.-dijo el señor Daidouji.  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Usted no dice nada más que mentiras, me voy!-dijo exaltado el señor Daidouji.  
  
Fue entonces que pasó..el señor Daidouji ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando las vio: Tomoku y Yumiko, quienes habían estado espiando, se sorprendieron cuando el señor Daidouji las vio y se acercó a ellas. Abrió la puerta, y Tomoku y Yumiko se quedaron paralizadas.  
  
-No puede ser! Éste es el cristal que hemos estado buscando durante meses! Es el que fue robado del museo histórico!-gritó el señor Daidouji.  
  
-No! Ésa es una piedra que conseguí en Inglaterra..-mintió el padre de Tomoku.  
  
-No más mentiras señor! Usted queda arrestado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que usted diga podrá ser usada en su contra.-dijo el señor Daidouji.  
  
Tomoku y Yumiko quedaron inmóviles. No podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
-En cuanto a ustedes..-dijo el señor Daidouji.-necesito que me devuelvan ese collar.  
  
-Nunca!-gritó Tomoku. Con los ojos llenos de frialdad y enojo a la vez, salió corriendo.  
  
-Espérame Tomoku!-gritó Yumiko y la siguió.  
  
Ambas corrieron como nunca en su vida. Afuera ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo. El frío de la noche se estaba acercando, y las chicas ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir corriendo.  
  
-Tomoku, necesito..que paremos un momento..-dijo Yumiko, casi sin energía.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento.-dijo Tomoku.  
  
Ambas se detuvieron debajo de un gran árbol de flor de ciruelo. Algunos pétalos caían, para diversión de Yumiko.  
  
-Mira Tomoku! Llueven pétalos de ciruelo!-dijo Yumiko, con alegría y sonriendo.  
  
-Cómo te puede importar eso mientras estamos siendo perseguidas por los oficiales?!-preguntó Tomoku fríamente.  
  
-Por qué no le quisiste dar ese cristal al oficial Tomoku?-preguntó Yumiko, no haciendo caso a lo que le acababan de preguntar.  
  
-Porque..-Tomoku suspiró antes de continuar.-mi padre siempre ha sido un ladrón. No había estudiado, por lo que robaba para ganarse la vida. Este collar me lo regaló, y me hizo prometer que jamás lo entregaría, pasara lo que pasara...él decía que tenía un poder sorprendente, y que yo merecía tenerlo..yo..no pienso romper mi promesa.-terminó Tomoku.  
  
Yumiko no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sí, sabía que la madre de Tomoku había muerto justo después de haber tenido a su amiga, y también sabía que eso era una de las razones por las que Tomoku se comportaba así. Lo que no sabía era que su padre era un ladrón para ganarse la vida. Ella siempre pensó que Tomoku y su familia vivían bien porque el padre trabajaba en una fábrica de juguetes.  
  
-Tomoku..-murmuró Yumiko.  
  
Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras veían cómo las estrellas empezaban a iluminar la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Justo entonces, Tomoyo despertó. No sabía qué pensar. Ahora, en vez de estar soñando sobre lo que iba a suceder, estaba soñando lo que había sucedido.  
  
-Tomoku..ella era la dueña de este cristal..-se dijo a sí misma, preocupada por lo sucedido en el sueño.  
  
-Dijiste algo Tomoyo?-le preguntó una voz.  
  
-Quién está ahí?-preguntó Tomoyo, con algo de miedo reflejado en su voz.  
  
-No te preocupes, soy yo, Hotaru.-respondió la doctora, moviendo las cortinas de las ventanas para dejar infiltrar la luz de la relajante mañana.  
  
-Hotaru, me dio un gran susto!-dijo Tomoyo, mucho más relajada.  
  
Hotaru rió un poco al escuchar aquello.  
  
-Sabes? He notado una gran mejoría en ti. Ya no muestras las mismas heridas de antes..es más, creo que te recuperaste mucho más rápido de lo que la mayoría de mis pacientes lo habían hecho hasta ahora..-dijo Hotaru, algo sorprendida.  
  
-En serio?-preguntó Tomoyo, muy sorprendida.  
  
-Sí..de hecho, yo creo que, si sigues como hasta ahora, podrás irte a casa esta misma tarde.-le dijo sonriente Hotaru.  
  
-En serio?! Qué bueno!-dijo Tomoyo. Ella ya había querido salir de ese hospital, antes de que algo más sucediera..  
  
-Sólo quédate en reposo, y verás que te recuperarás muy pronto.-le aseguró Hotaru.  
  
-Claro, y muchas gracias..-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-No hay de que..ahora, vuelve a dormir, mientras que yo te tomo unos análisis.-dijo la doctora Tomoe.  
  
-Lo intentaré..-repuso Tomoyo, quien no quería tener más sueños inusuales.  
  
-Yo..no sé qué voy a hacer Yumiko..realmente no lo sé..-dijo Tomoku. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y Yumiko lo notó al instante.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoku, yo sé que todo va a solucionarse, tarde o temprano.-le aseguró Yumiko con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé.es sólo que..por qué estas cosas tienen que suceder?-preguntó Tomoku, con sus ojos invadidos de penosas lágrimas.  
  
-Tomoku..trata de pensar que todo va a solucionarse, que todo estará bien, no hay razón por la cual te debas entristecer.-dijo Yumiko.  
  
-Pero Yumiko..-Tomoku había perdido por completo la fría expresión que siempre tenía en su mirada. En cambio, ahora tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas que ella silenciosamente había dejado salir.  
  
-Yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga, y nunca dejaré de apoyarte.-Yumiko sonrió. Tomoku observó de nuevo la ropa de su amiga. El antes completamente limpio vestido color verde oscuro, ahora estaba sucio y rasgado por varias partes. Yumiko tenía varias heridas en los brazos, resultado de correr a través de arbustos y demás por seguir a Tomoku.  
  
Tomoku no estaba en condición muy diferente a la de Yumiko: su blusa y sus pantalones, antes azules, ahora estaban casi completamente negros, por la suciedad. Sus brazos y rostro estaban sucios, y con algunas heridas algo graves.  
  
-Gracias Yumiko..creo que tendremos que ir al hospital, tus heridas no se ven nada bien..-dijo Tomoku, algo preocupada.  
  
-Entonces vamos hacia allá, antes de que pase algo más.-dijo Yumiko.  
  
-Vamos.-respondió Tomoku.  
  
En eso, se escucharon unas pisadas.  
  
-Debieron haberse ido por aquí!-era el señor Daidouji.  
  
-Son ellos! Vámonos!-gritó Yumiko.  
  
Sin más, ambas chicas siguieron corriendo, sin rumbo fijo. Ninguna de las dos sabía a dónde se dirigían, sólo sabían que debían escapar. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que Yumiko tropezó con un tronco de un árbol.  
  
-Yumiko!-Tomoku se detuvo y se apresuró a levantar a su amiga.  
  
-Déjame aquí, tú sigue, es a ti a la que están persiguiendo Tomoku..-Yumiko seguía en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.  
  
-No!! No lo haré!-Tomoku gritaba desesperadamente.  
  
-Sólo..déjame aquí y vete..continúa sin mí..-respondió casi sin energía la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
  
-Pero Yumiko! Morirás si te dejo aquí!-la chica de ojos azules insistía en llevarla consigo.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoku..si muero aquí, al menos sabré que tú estás viva y libre..si me intentas salvar, nos atraparán a las dos!-dijo Yumiko.  
  
-Pero..-al decir esto, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y las voces de unos hombres.  
  
-Creo que escuché algo por ahí! Deben de ser ellas!-gritó uno de los hombres.  
  
-Apresúrate Tomoku! Huye!-insistió la pelirroja de piel blanca.  
  
-Pero..-Tomoku no quería dejar a su mejor amiga sola.  
  
En eso, el señor Daidouji y sus hombres ya habían llegado.  
  
-Recuerden, sólo quiero el cristal, no hay por qué ser violentos..-dijo el señor Daidouji.  
  
Sin embargo, uno de los hombres que estaba ahí no lo escuchó, y disparó su arma. Todo pasó rápido. El cuerpo de Yumiko, ahora sin vida, estaba en el suelo, mientras que Tomoku había sido lanzada del otro lado. Yumiko la había empujado. La había salvado.  
  
Tomoku se levantó rápidamente, tratando de reaccionar.  
  
-Me vengaré por esto..Daidouji..-fueron las palabras de Tomoku, antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre los árboles.  
  
Tomoyo despertó. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. De pronto, lo entendió todo.  
  
-Ya sé por qué Tomoku me quiere matar! Mi papá! El señor Daidouji es mi padre! 


	13. Descubriendo la verdad entre las sombras

::: Confusión del Corazón :::  
  
Capítulo 12: Descubriendo la verdad entre las sombras...  
  
Autora: Sakura Kat.  
  
Tomoyo despertó. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. De pronto, lo entendió todo.  
  
-Ya sé por qué Tomoku me quiere matar! Mi papá! El señor Daidouji es mi padre!  
  
Tomoyo, desesperada, trató de levantarse, pero en ese momento entró la doctora Tomoe.  
  
-Tomoyo, qué sucede? Por qué te levantas? Aún necesito que estés en reposo, de lo contrario no podrás recuperarte y regresar a casa.-dijo Hotaru algo preocupada.  
  
-Es que...-Tomoyo no sabía qué excusa usar. Simplemente no podía decirle a la doctora todo lo que ahora estaba claro para ella, además de que no le creería.-es que necesito tomar aire fresco, es todo...-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Ah, no hay problema, abriré las ventanas.-respondió la doctora. Al hacerlo, continuó: -ahora vuelvo, sólo necesito los resultados de tu análisis para saber qué podemos hacer de acuerdo?  
  
-Claro, no hay problema.-respondió Tomoyo, algo más tranquila.  
  
La doctora Tomoe le dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y Tomoyo se quedó de nuevo sola.  
  
-Mi papá..él era judicial..es por eso que trataba de atrapar al padre de Tomoku..-pensó Tomoyo.-Pero..no fue culpa de mi padre, ya que el que disparó fue otro policía que se encontraba ahí.. Qué voy a hacer?-Tomoyo estaba preocupada, ya que no podía explicarle la verdad a Tomoku. Sabía que no le iba a creer. De pronto, todo alrededor de Tomoyo se volvió borroso, y empezó a costarle trabajo respirar. Sin darse cuenta, cayó al suelo, desmayada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo traía puesto un vestido largo color negro. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban como esmeraldas en su piel blanca.  
  
-Ya nos vamos?-preguntó algo desesperada Tomoku, quien llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello, negro y lacio, lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, y el brillo de sus ojos azules hacía juego con el brillo del cristal amatista que reposaba en su pecho.  
  
-Sí, sólo déjame terminar de maquillarme..no quieres que te maquille a ti también? Te aseguro que te verás preciosa!-dijo sonriente Yumiko.  
  
-No, ya sabes cuánto detesto ese tipo de cosas. Ahora vámonos!-dijo Tomoku, quien empezó a jalar a Yumiko para que se pudieran ir...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La joven pelirroja veía a su alrededor. Tomoku se encontraba a su lado, mirando fijamente a uno de los chicos que se divertía alegremente en aquella fiesta. Yumiko se percató de aquello inmediatamente.  
  
-Tomoku...-la llamó casi en un susurro.  
  
-Qué?-preguntó secamente la chica de ojos azules.  
  
-Te gusta Hitoshi..cierto?-una pícara sonrisa apareció sobre el rostro de Yumiko, al ver que las mejillas de Tomoku se tiñeron de un tono carmesí.  
  
-No...-dijo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, Hitoshi era el chico que Tomoku más quería. Él siempre había sido simpático, sobre todo con Tomoku. Se conocían desde pequeños, pero Tomoku nunca le había dicho cómo se sentía. Hitoshi era un muchacho de cabello color negro oscuro, y ojos color azul claro. Muchas habían tratado de conquistarlo, sin embargo, nadie lo había logrado.  
  
-Vamos, sé que es así...-Yumiko seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.-Estoy segura de que a él le gustas, así que más ánimo mujer! Dile lo que sientes!- Yumiko siempre era la que entusiasmaba a Tomoku. A pesar de que Tomoku nunca sonreía, Yumiko siempre la reconfortaba y la apoyaba en todo lo que podía.  
  
-Lo que sea..-fue la única respuesta de Tomoku, y las últimas que pronunciaría aquella noche.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes. La noche era algo fría, y Tomoyo era la que se encontraba en ese lugar. Como en sus otros sueños, llevaba ese vestido negro, y sus rizos reposaban sobre su espalda desnuda.  
  
Por qué estoy aquí? Esto parece ser..el baile..-pensó Tomoyo.  
  
La chica de ojos amatistas avanzó por el lugar. Al principio se encontraba en un hermoso patio, con una bella fuente en el centro. Al avanzar, entró a donde parecía una gran mansión, y adentro era donde estaban los jóvenes bailando y divirtiéndose.  
  
Tomoyo prosiguió, hasta que por fin se topó con la chica de ojos verdes que tanto había visto en otras ocasiones.  
  
-Tomoyo!-saludó la joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-Hola Sakura..-respondió la chica de cabello negro con reflejos violáceos.  
  
-Dónde estabas? Te llamé a tu casa pero me dijeron que habías salido..- preguntó Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía qué responder a aquello. Sabía que todo era un sueño, una visión, que todo pronto se esfumaría, pero, por el momento, sabía que debía decir algo que se escuchara lógico.  
  
-Es que salí a comprar unas cosas que me hacían falta..-respondió al fin Tomoyo.  
  
-Ah ya veo..-dijo Sakura.  
  
En ese momento, se fueron las luces..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-No!! No lo haré!-Tomoku gritaba desesperadamente.  
  
-Sólo..déjame aquí y vete..continúa sin mí..-respondió casi sin energía la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
  
-Pero Yumiko! Morirás si te dejo aquí!-la chica de ojos azules insistía en llevarla consigo.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoku..si muero aquí, al menos sabré que tú estás viva y libre..si me intentas salvar, nos atraparán a las dos!-dijo Yumiko.  
  
-Pero..-al decir esto, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y las voces de unos hombres. -Creo que escuché algo por ahí! Deben de ser ellas!-gritó uno de los hombres.  
  
-Apresúrate Tomoku! Huye!-insistió la pelirroja de piel blanca.  
  
-Pero..-Tomoku no quería dejar a su mejor amiga sola.  
  
En eso, el señor Daidouji y sus hombres ya habían llegado.  
  
-Recuerden, sólo quiero el cristal, no hay por qué ser violentos..-dijo el señor Daidouji.  
  
Sin embargo, uno de los hombres que estaba ahí no lo escuchó, y disparó su arma. Todo pasó rápido. El cuerpo de Yumiko, ahora sin vida, estaba en el suelo, mientras que Tomoku había sido lanzada del otro lado. Yumiko la había empujado. La había salvado.  
  
Tomoku se levantó rápidamente, tratando de reaccionar.  
  
-Me vengaré por esto..Daidouji..-fueron las palabras de Tomoku, antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre los árboles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todo volvió a cambiar de nuevo, y ahora se veía a Tomoku con un vestido blanco, largo y liso, y parecía estar triste. Ya no se le veía al lado de Yumiko, y sólo estaba tomando algo en una copa de cristal. Se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de jóvenes, todos divirtiéndose al ritmo de la música. Tomoku entonces vio a Hitoshi, aquel chico por el cual tenía sentimientos profundos, que nunca se había atrevido a decir. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado, y decidió apartar la vista de él. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el chico también la había visto y ahora se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Hola Tomoku, no te había visto-saludó Hitoshi, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-...Ho...hola Hitoshi...-apenas pudo decir Tomoku, con la mirada baja.  
  
Hitoshi estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto se fueron las luces y todo quedó en completo silencio y oscuridad. Tomoku pudo sentir un dolor proveniente del cristal amatista que llevaba en el cuello, el cual había sido el causante de la muerte de su mejor amiga.  
  
Se escuchó el quebrarse de una de las ventanas, y unos hombres con armas de diferentes clases entraron para sorpresa de todos los asistentes de la fiesta.  
  
-Buscamos el cristal! Quién tiene ese cristal?! Respondan!-decía el señor Daidouji a gritos. Tomoku pronunció unas palabras, las últimas que pronunciaría el resto de su vida mortal, sosteniendo el cristal amatista entre sus manos...  
  
-Esto ya es demasiado...por favor, necesito...necesito...sólo...libérame de esto...pero juro que me vengaré de esto...-justo cuando dijo eso, una flecha le había dado justo en el corazón, su hermoso vestido blanco se fue tiñendo poco a poco del líquido rojo que brotaba de la herida, la cual fue bastante profunda, haciendo que cayera instantáneamente, y en los brazos de Hitoshi. Este último, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, al tiempo que el señor Daidouji se exaltara y mandara encarcelar al oficial que había desobedecido sus órdenes de no utilizar las armas que llevaban, otra vez...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo despertó en ese momento. Sudando frío, se levantó del suelo a como pudo y buscó a la doctora Tomoe: no podía quedarse en ese hospital un momento más, los recuerdos de Tomoku que permanecían en ese cristal eran insoportablemente dolorosos para Tomoyo, necesitaba volver a su casa para descansar...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pasaron los días, y la recuperación de Tomoyo se hacía evidente. Ya casi era tiempo de que la dejaran salir del hospital, pero Tomoyo estaba desesperada por irse...  
  
-Tomoyo, qué haces fuera de la cama? debes estar en reposo!-la doctora Hotaru le llamó la atención.  
  
-Doctora, por favor, déjeme ir a casa, necesito estar allá, por favor..- suplicó Tomoyo.  
  
-Pues..supongo que está bien..sólo prométeme que tratarás de permanecer en reposo lo más que puedas, de acuerdo?  
  
-Claro, no se preocupe.-contestó Tomoyo.  
  
-Bien, entonces, eres libre de irte..aunque..no querrás ponerte ropa nueva y limpia?-preguntó Hotaru al ver la ropa que Tomoyo llevaba puesta: su blusa negra estaba empapada de su propia sangre, y sus pantalones estaban algo desteñidos además de desgarrados por todos los sucesos por los que había pasado esos días.  
  
-Ehh..creo que eso no me haría daño..-dijo Tomoyo, al verse a sí misma. Hotaru rió un poco y la llevó a cambiarse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En otro lugar, Sonomi Daidouji trataba de llegar rápido al hospital. Durante todo el tiempo había estado en viajes de negocios, y pensó que Tomoyo estaba en el hospital sólo por algo leve. Sin embargo, después se enteró de lo grave que estaba su hija, y empezó a preocuparse. Poco después ya se encontraba en el avión de vuelta a casa..en sólo unas horas más tendría que disculparse con su hija, no sólo por no estar ahí en el hospital, sino por todo..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo ya se encontraba en su casa cuando de pronto entró su mamá, muy agitada aparentemente.  
  
-Tomoyo!-gritó Sonomi, y corrió a su lado a abrazarla. Esto sorprendió mucho a Tomoyo, quien simplemente estaba recostada en su habitación, leyendo un libro.  
  
-Mamá..qué sucede? Qué pasó?-preguntó Tomoyo, muy confundida. Su madre nunca la había abrazado de esa forma.  
  
-No tienes nada? Cómo te sientes? Necesitas algo? Lo que sea, por favor sólo pídelo y lo conseguiré Tomoyo..-Sonomi se apartó un poco de su hija para ver cómo se encontraba, y fue cuando vio la profunda herida en su cuello. Se llevó una mano al rastro para ahogar un grito al ver la razón por la cual Tomoyo estaba en el hospital.-Tomoyo! Por Dios! Qué te pasó?!  
  
-No lo sé mamá..no lo recuerdo..-Tomoyo no podía decirle que había sido Tomoku. Simplemente no creería la verdad.  
  
-Aayy Tomoyo! Mi niña..-Sonomi empezó a llorar y abrazarla fuertemente.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía que decir ni pensar. Su madre nunca había mostrado tanto interés en ella, a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado al paso del tiempo..sin embargo, realmente se sentía bien ser abrazada por ella. Le demostraba que en verdad sí la quería y se preocupaba por ella.  
  
-Perdóname por todo Tomoyo..no sé cómo pude apartarme tanto de ti estando tan cerca..discúlpame por no prestarte toda la atención que debí prestarte..discúlpame por no ser una buena madre..discúlpame por todos los momentos malos que yo sé que te he hecho pasar...perdóname por todo hija..- Sonomi empezó a sollozar.  
  
-Mamá..gracias por estar aquí..-entonces Tomoyo la abrazó también.  
  
Así estuvieron, juntas, abrazadas, como nunca antes en su vida. Madre e hija, permanecieron así un tiempo, hasta que se separaron.  
  
Sonomi sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hija fijamente, no se había dado cuenta de que ya era una jovencita..el tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras ella hacía sus seguidos viajes, o sus reuniones en las cuales Tomoyo estaba excluida.  
  
-Bueno..ahora trataré de pasar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado, y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea.-dijo Sonomi.  
  
-Gracias mamá.-Tomoyo sintió que uno de los vacíos en su corazón había sido reemplazado por el calor del cariño hacia su mamá.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Una suave brisa corría por toda la habitación, golpeando con suavidad las mejillas de la chica de ojos color amatista. La bella joven se miró a sí misma en el espejo: Llevaba el vestido negro que había comprado especialmente para ese día, aquel que tanto les había gustado a Sakura y a ella misma en esa tienda, y aquel que veía puesto en sí misma en sus sueños. El vestido era de tirantes, largo, y se moldeaba a la perfección al buen cuerpo de Tomoyo. La joven dejó su cabello suelto, de tal forma que recorría casi toda su espalda. Se maquilló y se volvió a ver a sí misma. Se veía perfecta.  
  
Por fin llegó este día...a pesar de todas mis dificultades, aquí estoy, luciendo este vestido...al igual que este cristal...-pensó Tomoyo, admirando el collar que reposaba en su pecho.  
  
Era el día del baile. Sakura la había llamado en la mañana para ponerse de acuerdo de a qué horas se irían, y para platicar un rato. La chica de cabello castaño estaba muy emocionada por esa noche.  
  
Pronto se llegó la hora de irse, así que Tomoyo tomó su bolsa, y con una última mirada a su oscura habitación, salió de su casa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El tan esperado baile de primavera era en la mansión de uno de los alumnos de la escuela de Tomoeda. La mansión era preciosa, al igual que su jardín, el cual tenía una hermosa fuente en medio de todo.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo recorrieron el gran jardín para entrar al lugar. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de ver a tan gran cantidad de jóvenes en el lugar, algunos bailando, otros platicando, otros paseando por la mansión...  
  
-Sabes Tomoyo? Creo que nos vamos a divertir...-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura llevaba el vestido color vino que había comprado en la tienda departamental. El tono de la ropa hacía que sus ojos resaltaran como esmeraldas.  
  
-Espero que así sea-contestó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa falsa. No podía dejar de estar preocupada por aquel mal presentimiento...algo le decía que lo que sus sueños le decían podría suceder...  
  
-Tomoyo! Te estoy hablando!-Sakura gritó juguetonamente, despertando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Disculpa Sakura...es sólo que estoy algo cansada...-Tomoyo sonrió débilmente al decir esto. -No hay problema...sólo te estaba diciendo que Shaoran no debe de tardar en venir...-una mirada soñadora se podía observar en los ojos de Sakura.  
  
-...Bueno yo...-pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, lo que asustó a la chica de cabello rizado.  
  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, sólo quería saludar.-era Shaoran. Vestido formalmente, con una camisa negra y pantalones de ese mismo color, se paró enfrente de ellas. Tomoyo sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido, y sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse. Empezó a imaginarse cómo sería el tenerlo por lo menos una sola vez entre sus brazos, sentir el olor de su loción cerca de ella...  
  
-Shaoran!-el grito de Sakura hizo que Tomoyo volviera a la triste realidad. -pensé que llegarías más tarde...qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto la chica alegre.  
  
-Pues...-mientras Shaoran empezaba a explicar, Tomoyo empezó a tener pánico...todo era muy parecido a lo ocurrido en sus sueños, aquellos que la perturbaron durante años... y si sus sueños se convertían en realidad? Tomoyo sintió escalofríos al recordar la fría mirada de Shaoran, quien en esos momentos estaba riendo por algo que Sakura había dicho.  
  
Necesito...salir de aquí...-pensó Tomoyo. Sin decir una sola palabra, y a pesar de las preguntas llenas de confusión de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la fuente que estaba en el jardín.  
  
Las estrellas iluminaban la oscura noche. Un delicado viento empezó a soplar, y Tomoyo decidió dejar de caminar al llegar a la fuente, la cual adornaba majestuosamente el lugar.  
  
-Tomoyo!-Sakura llegó detrás de ella, aparentemente cansada por haber corrido.-por fin te alcanzo...por qué te saliste sin decirnos nada?! Ven, vamos adentro!-dijo Sakura, jalando del brazo a su mejor amiga.  
  
A pesar de que en la fiesta todos se divertían, Tomoyo no podía olvidarse ni alejar el presentimiento que tenía de que algo malo pasaría esa noche.  
  
-Tomoyo...me estás escuchando?-preguntó Sakura, algo impaciente.  
  
-Eh...sí...estabas hablando de...la escuela?-preguntó Tomoyo, quien estaba muy distraída con sus pensamientos.  
  
-Tomoyo no me estás poniendo atención! Te dije que Shaoran había ido por el ponche, así que no tenías que ir tú misma por él-dijo Sakura. Se le hacía muy raro ver a su amiga así de distraída.  
  
-Ah sí...claro...disculpa por no ponerte atención Sakura...es que estaba pensando...-se disculpó Tomoyo.  
  
-Bueno no importa...es sólo que...mira ya llegó Shaoran!-exclamó Sakura emocionada, mientras que Shaoran se acercaba junto con otro chico. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se fueron las luces.  
  
-Ah genial...ahora se fueron las luces...-dijo Sakura, en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
En ese momento fue cuando sucedió: el cristal que Tomoyo portaba en su collar, empezó a brillar, emitiendo unos reflejos violáceos, y ella empezó a sentir un terrible ardor en el pecho...todo empezó a volverse borroso...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío, el lugar de sus sueños proféticos.  
  
La chica se levantó del suelo, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Ya he estado aquí...estoy segura de que es el lugar de mis sueños...ahora lo único que falta es que aparezca él...-pensó Tomoyo.  
  
Sabiendo lo que podría pasar, prosiguió su camino. Al cabo de unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, se encontró con un muro. Ya no podía avanzar más.  
  
Qué raro...en mi sueño este muro no estaba...-pensó Tomoyo.  
  
De pronto, Tomoyo sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con la mirada fría de Shaoran...estaba vestido de la misma manera que en la fiesta, sin embargo, ahora llevaba una espada en su mano derecha...  
  
-Shaoran...-Tomoyo pudo sentir cómo una oleada de pánico recorría todo su cuerpo. La mirada en sus ojos era una de odio, una que Tomoyo preferiría no haber visto jamás.-Shaoran, por qué? Qué está pasando?-Tomoyo pudo sentir cómo una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. En el fondo sabía que el no contestaría.  
  
El chico de ojos color miel la miró fijamente, sonrió de manera sombría y desenfundó su espada. Se puso en posición de ataque, y susurró unas palabras:  
  
-Despídete...Daidouji...-al decir esto, el joven chino se lanzó a atacarla, y Tomoyo cerró con fuerza los ojos: no quería ver cómo terminaba todo para ella...  
  
Tomoyo pudo sentir cómo un líquido caliente y algo pegajoso empezaba a escurrir por todo su cuerpo... pero también sintió algo raro...la sensación de estar en los brazos de alguien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Tomoyo...estás bien?-Tomoyo abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Al principio pensó que era Sakura, pero al enfocar bien la vista en la chica, se dio cuenta de que era alguien a quien no esperaba: era Yumiko.  
  
-Yumiko! Eres tú! Pero...Cómo? qué haces aquí? Tú me salvaste?-Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida de ver a la chica de rizos pelirrojos frente a ella, ahí parada con el vestido verde oscuro que usó el último día de su vida...  
  
Yumiko sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo.  
  
-Pues verás...para empezar, tienes que mirar hacia allá...todas tus dudas te las responderé después...-respondió la pelirroja apuntando hacia la derecha. Ahí se encontraban dos cuerpos en el suelo.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó a como pudo y se acercó a los otros dos presentes en el lugar, el cual ahora era más cálido, aunque seguía estando algo oscuro.  
  
Al acercarse, Tomoyo pudo ver que eran Shaoran y Tomoku quienes estaban en el suelo, ambos con sangre en sus ropas.  
  
-Qué fue lo que pasó?! -cuando Tomoyo empezaba a decir esto, el cuerpo de Tomoku se levantó, abrió los ojos, y llena de furia y odio le gritó a Tomoyo:  
  
-Tú!! Por tu estúpido padre Yumiko murió! Y yo también! No deberías vivir por esto!-los ojos de la chica de ojos color índigo se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia al gritar aquello.  
  
-No fue su culpa!-gritó alguien más.-Morí porque uno de los oficiales no escuchó la orden del señor Daidouji de no disparar...estoy segura de que el padre de Tomoyo estuvo muy arrepentido por este accidente...él no tiene la culpa de nada, y mucho menos Tomoyo!- A pesar de que la expresión en el rostro de Yumiko siempre era de dulzura y alegría, ahora se veía llena de furia contenida y dolor a la vez.  
  
Tomoku no sabía qué decir. Todo ese tiempo había tratado de vengar la muerte de su mejor amiga, incluso había encerrado sus recuerdos y su odio hacia la familia Daidouji dentro del cristal amatista, y era por ello que Tomoyo había estado soñando los recuerdos de Tomoku. Era por ello que Tomoyo supo la razón por la que Tomoku la trataba de matar, y era por él que había sufrido todo ese tiempo.  
  
-Yumiko...su padre siempre persiguió al mío! Iba a encarcelar a mi papá...además, cuando te mataron, pensé que mi vida ya no tenía sentido...muchas veces traté de suicidarme, pero siempre pensé que tú te hubieras enojado si te hubieras enterado. Traté de seguir con mi vida, pero fue entonces que empezaron a perseguirme los policías en busca de ese cristal...y fue cuando me mataron...sin embargo, mi alma no podía irse de este mundo, ya que mi venganza aún no estaba completa. Entonces, decidí poner mi memoria, todos mis recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos dentro de esa piedra. Así, tarde o temprano la encontraría una persona cercana a mi objetivo...tú, Tomoyo.-Tomoku hizo una pausa para mirar de manera fría a Tomoyo, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.-intenté de muchas maneras causarte sufrimiento, dolor, confusión, incluso traté de matarte, pero siempre, siempre, tenía un estúpido obstáculo...hasta que pensé en matarte poseyendo a este chico-señaló a Shaoran, quien seguía inconsciente-y sin embargo...vienes tú a proteger a ésta...ella no merece tu perdón Yumiko! Su padre es el causante de nuestras muertes!-gritó Tomoku, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.  
  
-Tomoku...yo sé que todo esto lo hiciste porque pensaste que así terminaría tu sufrimiento, tu remordimiento...yo te salvé aquella noche porque sabía que era lo que debía hacer... sé que piensas que debiste haber muerto tú y no yo, que nunca debí salvarte...pero la verdad es que era mi destino morir aquella noche. El vengarte no iba a traerme de vuelta...así que ahora estoy aquí, pero para liberarte de tu remordimiento, de ese sufrimiento, de ese odio que te ha llevado a tantas cosas...-al decir esto, Yumiko empezó a resplandecer, y unas alas de ángel brotaron de su espalda. La pelirroja tomó de la mano a Tomoku, quien empezó a cambiar. Su vestido blanco manchado por la sangre, se convirtió en uno azul pálido, que resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
-Tomoyo...sé que es muy tarde para esto, pero por favor, perdóname...sé que he cometido un grave error, y es probable que nunca llegues a disculparme...así que déjame librarte de mi propia maldición que te ha causado tantos problemas...-Tomoku se acercó a Tomoyo, y destruyó el cristal. Por fin era libre!-Por favor perdóname...-estas fueron las últimas palabras de Tomoku, antes de que desapareciera junto a Yumiko. Al fin sus espíritus eran felices. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban muchas dudas a Tomoyo...  
  
Shaoran me veía de esa manera porque Tomoku lo había poseído...y el yo soñaba todo aquello porque el cristal contenía los recuerdos y las intenciones de Tomoku...pero...aún no sé qué pasó...estoy segura de que yo o alguien fue herido mientras que Shaoran me atacaba...pude sentir la sangre de alguien...qué fue lo que pasó?-pensó Tomoyo, aún confundida por lo sucedido.  
  
Además, aún se encontraba en aquel lugar, y Shaoran estaba junto a ella, en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
-Tomoyo...-una voz se escuchó detrás de la chica. Tomoyo volteó para encontrarse con quien menos se esperaba: Eriol.  
  
-Eriol! Qué haces aquí? Pensé que era la única que estaría aquí además de Shaoran...-fue entonces que lo entendió. Fue Eriol quien la había salvado! -Eriol...tú me... salvaste?-preguntó Tomoyo, ruborizada.  
  
Las mejillas del joven inglés se tornaron de un tono carmesí.  
  
-Pues...sí...al principio no sabía en dónde me encontraba, pero escuche que alguien preguntaba algo, así que fui al lugar de donde se escuchaba la voz y te encontré a ti...pero también vi que Li traía una espada y parecía dispuesto a atacarte y yo...-el chico no pudo terminar, ya que Tomoyo se había lanzado a sus brazos, sollozando.  
  
-Gracias...de no ser por ti...no creo que ahora estuviera aquí, viva...- algunas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos color amatista de la chica.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los tres aparecieron de nuevo en la fiesta, aunque ya casi todos se habían ido. Shaoran había despertado, y sus heridas se habían desvanecido, al igual que cualquier recuerdo de ese acontecimiento.  
  
-Shaoran! Tomoyo! Dónde habían estado?! Los busqué por todas partes!-la joven de ojos verdes parecía haberse preocupado por ellos, aunque sonrió cuando por fin los vio otra vez.  
  
-Es que...Shaoran me pidió de favor que lo acompañara a comprarte un regalo...-se excusó Tomoyo.-Pero no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quería, así que te conseguimos esto-Tomoyo le dio una caja con chocolates que pensaba darle a Sakura ese día.  
  
-Muchas gracias Shaoran!-Sakura abrazó al joven-eres el mejor...  
  
Shaoran simplemente agradeció el cumplido, pero en su mente trataba de recordar qué era lo que en realidad había pasado...sin embargo, no lo consiguió.  
  
-Bueno y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a la fiesta!-dijo alegremente Sakura, y jaló a su novio hacia la mansión.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron atrás.  
  
-Tomoyo...he tratado de decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero...-dijo Eriol.  
  
-Sí Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Bueno...es que...yo quiero decirte que tú...me gustas...y mucho, Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol tímidamente.  
  
Tomoyo quedó pasmada ante esta declaración. Todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando que Eriol sólo la veía como amiga, pero nunca como algo más...  
  
-Recuerdo que...cuando éramos más pequeños, y Sakura aún debía cambiar las cartas Clow, yo solía estar en el techo enfrente de tu casa...observándote...viendo que tan linda, hermosa e impredecible eres...solía pasar horas y horas simplemente admirándote, y muchas veces te mandé flores, sólo para ver la bella sonrisa que mostrabas al recibirlas...cuando me fui a Inglaterra, sentí que mi vida no estaba completa...había un vacío en mi corazón...fue entonces que decidí volver, sabía que tenía que volver a verte. Han pasado tantas cosas...y simplemente puedo decirte que si no correspondes mis sentimientos, está bien, lo entenderé...-dijo el inglés.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía qué responder. Todas aquellas veces que pasaba algo fuera de lo común, todas esas veces en que ella tenía problemas, todas las ocasiones en las que ella necesitaba de alguien...ahí siempre estuvo Eriol. Él siempre fue más que un amigo...  
  
-Tú...también me gustas Eriol...no sabes de qué manera...yo...te amo...- dijo sonrojada Tomoyo, mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces Eriol le levantó el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, aclarando por fin la confusión del corazón de Tomoyo.  
  
FIN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Mis Agradecimientos

~*~ Mis Agradecimientos: ~*~  
  
*Mamá: ^^u sip, ella misma, jajaja es que de no ser por ella creo que no hubiera llegado tan lejos...ella vaya si me insistió para que le siguiera ¬¬u ...xD pero gracias a ella pude terminar por fin ^^  
  
*Tenshi Yuna: Mi mejor amiga! De no ser por ti ni siquiera hubiera sabido de los fics, de ff.net, de nada! Jajaja ...te quiero mucho amiga, me apoyaste en muchos momentos, en los que más te necesitaba, de hecho, este fic está dedicado hacia ti amiga mía ^^ creo que te lo merecías, tú hasta le pusiste el título ^^u además de que me inspiraste para todo esto...simplemente para terminar, sin ti nunca hubiera siquiera comenzado esto. Gracias!! ^o^  
  
*Dark Quistis: Quisty! A pesar de que tu...apoyo si se le puede decir así xD no me levantaba mucho los ánimos, yo sé que no lo decías en serio, de hecho me dijiste que te gustó, lo cual aprecio mucho ^^ tqm amiga y prima xD Muchas gracias por todo lo que me hiciste reír!! xD!  
  
*Arashi Engel Hope: Gracias por todo amiga, no sabes de qué manera aprecio tu apoyo, jaja de hecho tu fuiste la primera en dejarme review ^^ muchas gracias!  
  
*MGA FGA: Gracias por tu review ^^ jaja ya ves? Tu deseo se cumplió! Jajaja xD muchas gracias ^^  
  
*Windgirl: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^  
  
*Mimi: Mil gracias por tu review amiga! Jajaja ^^u no pude hacer que Tomoyo se quedara con Shaoran...es que -___- creo que mi instinto E+T 4ever es demasiado fuerte....xD jajaja sorry ^^u  
  
*Dalia: Hola ^^ pues verás, al subir esos capítulos la verdad no me fijé cómo quedaron, pero te prometo que los compondré en cuanto tenga el tiempo suficiente ^^  
  
*Tomoyo-chan: Muchísimas gracias! ^o^ no me esperaba ese comentario tan halagador, espero que te guste el resto de la historia! ^^  
  
*Asuka: Te gusta como escribo? Muchas gracias ^^ que linda  
  
*Lizz: Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^  
  
*Dita: Gracias por apoyarme! Realmente lo aprecio ^^  
  
*Kari: Mi fic es de los mejores? Muchas gracias! ^o^  
  
*Merhielle: jajaja sorry que no pude hacer que Tomoyo-chan se quedara con Li-kun ^^u es que como ya dije, mi instinto E+T es demasiado fuerte -___-  
  
*Lian Lin: Muchísimas gracias! En serio que sí...jajaja es cierto -__- a mi también me da algo de envidia...y Tomoyo también es mi personaje favorito ^o^ se me hace genial ^^ y bueno, ya ves cómo terminó todo...  
  
*A todas las personas que leyeron mi fic pero no dejaron review: jajaja muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^  
  
*Disclaimer: CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, y los personajes Tomoku, Yumiko e Hitoshi. Ésos sí respétenmelos ¬¬ xD  
  
En cuanto que si voy a hacer epílogo o no...eso depende...aún no lo sé, sería cuestión de que me dejaran reviews y que en ellos me dijeran que quieren un epílogo... ^^  
  
Gracias por todo!  
  
~*~ Sakura Kat ~*~ 


End file.
